Love and Danger
by Bensler4eternity
Summary: BENSLER! When Elliot finally tells Olivia how he really feels for her, they grow closer together than they ever have been. But when a suspect sets their eyes on the pair, nothing is safe anymore. When one of them is kidnapped, will they be able to find them or will it be to late? What will happen when somebody is haunted by their own memories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first original fanfiction! Let me know what you think! All characters belong to Dick Wolf.

Love and Danger

Chapter 1

Elliot Stabler sat at his desk staring at his partner, wondering how anyone could look so perfect. He grinned at her when she looked up.

"What are you looking at?" Olivia asked. Olivia had noticed Elliot staring at her for years, so it wasn't much of a shock anymore. However, ever since his divorce with Kathy, she had been catching him staring at her more and more often. Before Elliot had time to respond to her question, Cragen burst out of his office.

"Benson! Stabler! We have a possible crime scene. Got an anonymous tip that there was always screaming in that building and sights of beaten up females hanging around. I want you guys to go check it out!"

As Elliot and Olivia headed to the crime scene, they ran into a crazy traffic jam. Frustrated, Olivia let out a deep sigh. Elliot looked over at her in concern. "You ok over there, Liv"? Olivia looked over at him and gave a slight smile.

"I'm ok. It's just hard sometimes knowing that we can't get all of the bad guys off the street. There will always be someone whose life was ruined by some bastard."

Elliot looked over at her with a concerned look. "Liv… you can't think like that. It will kill you. You just have to know that we at least get some of the bad guys off the street." Elliot kept his eyes on the road and slowly let his thoughts take over. He wanted to tell Olivia how he really felt about her and how he always felt about her. He realized that he was feeling very courageous. Finally, he pulled over and looked at her. She looked at him, confused. Elliot started talking slowly. "Liv, I have to talk to you. I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time. I've been thinking of ways to tell you this since the day I met you. From the moment I first saw you, I have been madly in love with you." Elliot paused when he saw shock and lust flash across his face. When she said nothing, he continued cautiously. "Ever since my divorce with Kathy, all I have wanted to do is reach out and hold you. I know that we are partners and that you are my best friend, but I want to take our relationship further. I understand if you need some time to think about this, but I am willing to wait forever." Elliot looked at Olivia again, immediately noticing how still she was. "Liv, I need you to say something. You're beginning to freak me out."

After several minutes of silence, Olivia finally looked at him. "I love you too." She said, with a smile reaching from ear to ear. Elliot let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He watched as she slowly leaned forward and let her lips brush lightly against his. He immediately responded, moving one of his hands to cup the back of her head, while the other rested on the small of her back. When air became necessary, they pulled back and rested their foreheads together. Finally, Olivia pulled back. "Wow…" she breathed.

Elliot smirked as he started the car and pulled away from the curb. "I agree. I don't understand why haven't done that sooner." Olivia laughed and le her head rest on the head rest. "Geez, I don't know. It's not like you were married or anything." Elliot gave her a knowing look and smiled.

When they reached the warehouse, Elliot turned off the car and the partners just sat there. Finally having enough of the silence, Olivia stepped out of the car. Elliot rushed out after her, resting his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Where are you going?" he asked. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Well we do have a warehouse to search…" she said. Elliot just stared at her. "OK I know we do." He said. "But I am going in first" he said, pulling out his gun. Olivia sighed but followed behind him. When they got inside, they searched the building up and down. Finally, on the top floor of the warehouse, Olivia found a small crawl space in the ceiling. She pointed it out to Elliot. Elliot looked at her and sighed. "I hate to say it Liv, but I can't fit through that. I am going to have to lift you up and you will have to search it alone." Liv just looked at him. "I know what you're thinking El. I am capable of searching a small room by myself." She said with an angry tone. Elliot smiled. "I know you are capable, Liv. I just don't like that I'm not there to have your back. I don't enjoy sending the woman I love to check out a potential crime scene that's in a place I can't fit through." Liv looked down and blushed. "I love you." She said.

Elliot squatted down and Olivia placed one of her feet in his hands. He lifted her up slowly and she hoisted herself into the crawl space. Elliot waited impatiently for her to finish, listening to her footprints. Finally he heard her voice. "Elliot, there isn't anything up here. I mean there is literally nothing. It's like the place was emptied and cleaned." He heard her sigh.

"It's ok, Liv. Just come on down and we can report back to the squad and let them know that nothing is here." Elliot replied.

"Umm…Elliot? How am I supposed to get down when you had to lift me up here?" Olivia asked, hating the idea of jumping down.

Elliot laughed. "Just jump Liv. Don't worry. I will catch you. Always."

Olivia smiled at his last comment, wondering how she could be loved by the sweetest man alive. She knew that he always put up a tough front around others, but somehow was able to put it down when he was with herself. She had never known the romantic side of him until today, and she was already falling more deeply in love with him than he already was.

"Liv?" Elliot called, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, El. You promise you will catch me? I am kind of heavy." Olivia, asked.

"Liv, you aren't heavy. And have I ever let you down? Now just jump." Elliot said.

Sighing, Olivia sat down and let her feet dangle from the opening. She slowly slid forward, giving out a small scream as she felt herself fall into free air. She let out a grunt when she landed into Elliot's waiting arms. He smiled at her as he set her on her feet.

"I will always catch you." He whispered. She looked at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Danger

A/N- I was really impressed with all of the responses I got for chapter 1! I am going to try to update at least every other day, if not every day. Remember to R&R! Love ya guys!

Chapter 2

As Elliot and Olivia made their way back to the precinct, they couldn't stop smiling. They were both incredibly thankful to have their feelings for each other known to one another. As they pulled up to the precinct, they remained in the car for a minute, lost in each others eyes. Elliot began to lean towards Olivia, his eyes looking at her lips, wishing for a taste of those sweet lips just once more. Just as their lips were about to seal in a kiss, a knock on the window caused them both to jump apart. Olivia couldn't help but be thankful that the windows were tented. She looked at Elliot. "Follow my lead." She said before jumping out of the car, knocking back a surprised Fin. "Damn it, Elliot!" she yelled. "We had to have missed something, or overlooked something! We wouldn't just get called to a random building, to do a random search!" Olivia yelled, drawing a few stares from passing civilians. Elliot stared, unsure of what to say next.

"Well, I just think it is some kind of hoax. If there was an actual crime, we would have found something there." He yelled back, wondering if his acting was any good.

"We don't just get a random call with some made up crime scene and false witnesses!" Olivia shot back. Fin stepped in at this moment, a smirk on his face.

"Woah. I take it there was nothing out of the ordinary at the warehouse?" Elliot and Olivia just looked at him. Fin put his hands in the air in mock defense. "Ok. Fine. Let's go tell Cragen." Fin said before turning and stalking off.

"Do you think he bought it?" Elliot asked, looking down at Olivia.

"Oh, he bought it. Now let's go before we lose our jobs. We can talk about all this later at my place. Maybe pick up some Chinese?"

"That sounds good." Elliot said while opening up the door for Olivia.

When they got back into the bullpen, Cragen immediately came up to them. "You guys find anything?" he asked as he watched his two best detectives put up their coats and sit at their desks. Before they could answer, a man holding a small package came into the bullpen.

"I am looking for an Olivia Benson?" he said, holding up the package. Olivia looked up from her desk, and went to grab the package. She thanked the boy and brought the package back to her desk. Elliot looked at Olivia.

"You expecting something?" he asked, taking the package from her and examining it. "I don't see a return address."

Olivia took the package back, shaking her head to tell him no. She stood up again, taking the package to the table in the conference room, Elliot and Cragen getting up and following her. They watched as Olivia opened the package, and froze as her face paled. Elliot was at her side in an instant, taking some papers from her. When he looked down at them, he realized they were photos of Olivia, in what appeared to be in the small crawlspace she had examined at the warehouse. He looked at her. "I thought you said the room was clear." He said, the confusion obvious in his voice.

"It was. There was absolutely nothing in there. Not even holes in the wall. It was clear." Olivia said, shock covering her delicate features. Cragen went over and examined the box.

"There is a letter in here at the bottom." He said in a disturbed tone. Olivia quickly picked up the letter and read it aloud.

 _My Dear Ms. Benson,_

 _I must say I am very impressed you found my crawl space. Most people that come in here never find it, so I was rather shocked when you did. I must admit that you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I am quite certain that you want to meet me as much as I want to meet you. But have you considered we might have already met? You should consider everything from every angle, my darling. I will see you very soon. Until then I will have to imagine what it is like to hold you, caress you, and love you. Until then my love._

 _Yours truly,_

 _You know who_

Olivia looked up, her face having turned a ghostly white. She dropped the note and ran for the bathroom. Elliot looked after her before turning to Cragen. "This isn't good cap. What are we going to do?" Elliot asked. Cragen looked the way Olivia had ran.

"I don't know what we can do. For now, get Huang down here and see if he can set up a profile for this guy. Get Munch and Fin to check surveillance cameras near the warehouse and see if anyone suspicious hung out around the warehouse. You, go check on Olivia. And by all circumstances, do NOT let her out of your sight. We don't know if some creep is after her or not, so I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course, Captain. I would never let her weasel her way into any danger." Elliot said before taking off in the direction Olivia had left. When he reached the bathroom, he knocked on the door before entering the bathroom. Taking note that it was empty besides Olivia and himself, he continued walking forward until he found Olivia crouched in front of a toilet, heaving up the few contents in her stomach. "Oh, liv." He said before wetting a paper towel and placing it on the back of her neck and holding back her hair until she was done. She got up and pushed past him to rinse her mouth, and then let herself slide down the wall. Elliot got up and sat beside her, remaining silent until he knew she was ready to talk.

"Elliot, I'm scared. I swear I checked that room from top to bottom and there was absolutely no sign of surveillance cameras. And that note, he isn't going to stop hunting me until I'm dead, or he… until… unless he…"

Elliot stopped her before she could go into hysterics. "It's ok, Liv. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. I will have your back. Always."

"Always." Liv repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. There has been a crazy snowstorm and I have been trying to stay warm and also I have had a lot of personal issues. Now that the snowstorm is hopefully over, I will be trying to update a lot more often. I will probably be out of school for a while, considering we have had so much snow, so I will do my best to update. As always, please read and review. All characters belong to Dick Wolf. Who knows? Maybe he would wrap them up and send them to me for Valentine's Day.

Love and Danger

Chapter 3

As Elliot and Olivia walked out of the ladies room, they ran into Haung.

"Hey guys!" he said. He had been briefed by Cragen on what was going on. He also knew what had happened to Olivia at Sealview and that she still had PTSD episodes. Huang looked at Olivia, hoping for her to say something on her own volition. When she said nothing, Huang continued to the captain's office. When he entered, he was greeted was a blank stare from the captain. Huang cleared his throat and broke the captain from his trance. The captain called in Olivia and Elliot and shut the door behind him. Sitting down he began to tell Huang in detail on what was going on.

"Olivia and Elliot went to a possible crime scene this morning." Cragen began. "They found a narrow crawl space and only Olivia could fit through to search it. She found that it was empty and they left the crime scene. When they got back, Olivia received a package containing photos of her in the crawlspace and a note." He finished, handing Huang the note and photos. Huang looked at the photos and read the note. "Well Doc?" Elliot said. "Can you profile this guy?"

Huang handed the photos and note back to Cragen. "Well. From what I can tell, the guy clearly knows Detective Benson. He seems to have a high ego and suggests a troubled relationship with a female figure in his life. It could be with a mother, or a girlfriend, or even a sister. He does seem to be a threat, but I don't know to what degree. I do think he has hurt women in the past, more than likely stalking and somehow hurting them, whether physically or mentally. I do think he has a personal desire for Olivia, so I do think it would be wise to have someone with her at all times. He is going to try and control the situation. It is clear that he likes to control and overpower people, especially women, so we definitely need to watch everyone's back. He will probably be digging up everyone's past, looking for things to use against them. My best guess is that he will start with you, Olivia. I can almost guarantee that he will make contact again, so be on high alert."

The room was silent, only the occasional deep shaky breaths Olivia took were to be heard. Elliot was frozen, his eyes drifting between everyone. Finally, he spoke up. "So are you telling me that we have some crazy stalker who knows us, looking for revenge, and his chosen Olivia to be his target?" he asked, his hands clenching tightly. He was beyond pissed. How dare anyone hurt his Olivia! He stood and began to pace the room, aware of Cragen and Huang's eyes training on him.

Finally, Huang answered him. "That is pretty much what I am saying. But I do think that the whole squad is a target, but Olivia just happens to be the main target." Huang turned to Olivia, noticing the slight shaking of her hands. "From the way he addressed you in the letter, Olivia, I can guarantee that he has been a suspect of yours sometime in the past."

Cragen looked at his two best detectives, concern covering every inch of his features. "I know that you are scared Olivia, but I think it would be best if I put a protection detail on you. We don't know for certain who this guy is, but it would be a lot safer for you if you had some back up."

Olivia's head snapped up. "Captain, I know who this guy is. I know it in my gut. I don't need any damn protection. I'm a cop, not a civilian. I know how to protect myself!"

"If you don't accept the detail, then Elliot will be staying with you. I am not about to leave you by yourself. I know you are capable of defending yourself, but I would feel much better if you had someone with you. And what do you mean you know who this is? Has he made contact before?" Cragen asked, realizing that all eyes were on Olivia.

Olivia looked down at the hands in her lap. "A lot of weird things have been happening lately." She said, shifting uncomfortably from the weight of everyone's eyes on her. "I have been getting calls in the middle of the night from a blocked number. They usually hang up or you hear heavy breathing on the other end. The other day when I was getting coffee from the shop down the block from my apartment, I felt like I was being followed. When I turned around, no one was there. The other night, I stayed late, waiting for everyone to leave. When I was alone, I went through all of my case files, trying to figure something out."

Elliot stopped his pacing and knelt in front of Olivia. "What is it? You found something big, didn't you?"

Olivia sighed and headed to the door. Before exiting, she turned back to face the men in the room. "Richard White got out of Jail a week ago." She said, before walking out the door and to her desk. She returned a minute later, carrying the case file and handing it to Cragen. "The morning after finding out that White had gotten out of jail, I received a note. I sent it to the lab to look for finger prints. The note said, "I have more than one pair of eyes on you."

Elliot's muscles tensed and he looked at Cragen. "He has an accomplice." They said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Danger

A/N- So this chapter is going to be a little short, but I am trying the best I can. Characters belong to Dick Wolf.

Chapter 4

Everyone in the office stared at the note, nobody having any clue what to do next. Finally Cragen spoke up. "Benson, I want you to take a few days off" he said, wanting what was safest for the detective he considered a daughter. He held up his hand before she could object. "And before you say anything, I'm not taking no for an answer. I will suspend your ass if I have to. Do I make myself clear?" he asked with a stern look on his face.

Olivia looked at Elliot, trying to get him to help her out, but he just continued to stare at the note. Realizing Elliot wasn't going to support her, she finally gave in. "Fine! Whatever." She said before turning and stalking out the door. She made a beeline for the elevator, she headed out the back way, knowing Elliot would come after her sooner than later. She was furious as him. How could he have not stood up for her? Was his ego that big or was he just being stupid and overprotective? Olivia asked herself these questions before pushing out the back door of the precinct. She realized she didn't want to go home. Turning on her heel, she made a beeline for the nearest bar. "I sure as hell deserve a drink" she told herself.

Elliot watched as she walked out of the bullpen, knowing he had just screwed up. He looked from the captain to Haung, hoping to find someone who could help him out. Finally Cragen gestured towards the door, letting Elliot know he could go after her. Elliot ran to the elevator and climbed in, heading to his car. He jumped in, taking off and speeding of towards her apartment. He parked on the curb haphazardly, not caring at the moment if the car got towed. He sprinted to the door, and pressed various buzzers until someone finally got annoyed enough to let him in. He sprinted up the stairs to her apartment and banged on the door.

"Liv? Liv, are you ok? Liv, let me in." he pleaded, putting his ear to the door, listening for any sound indicating she was home. When he heard nothing, he figured she was ignoring him like usual. "Liv," he said, taking on a stern tone, "If you don't open this door in three seconds, I am using my key to let myself in. One… Two…Three!" Elliot put the key in the lock and opened the door. Noticing that she wasn't on the couch like she normally was. He went room to room throughout her apartment, and finally came to the conclusion that she wasn't home. He pulled out his cell as he headed out of her apartment, locking the door behind him. He entered the number and hit call, waiting for the person to answer.

"Cragen." He heard his captain say through the speaker.

"Cap, its Elliot. We have a problem. Liv didn't come home."

Meanwhile at the bar, Liv stared at her third beer. She had already drank two, and was beginning to feel a little tipsy. She had ordered the third beer, but had not opened it. Images of her mother had begun to flash back to her. Finally giving up on her drink, she paid her tab and headed to her apartment.

When she reached her apartment, she sighed. It was just another lonely night. "Alone." Olivia whispered to herself. Pushing her door open, she immediately felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Before she even had time to process what was happening, she felt her head slamming into the wall over and over again. At one point, she felt her brain bouncing against her skull. Finally, her attacker let her drop to the floor. She watched him through the dark as he ransacked her apartment, pulling out drawers and scattering her clothes, and pulling her photos of the wall and table, sending them crashing to the floor. She turned her head to look at her door, praying that by some miracle, Elliot would burst through and save her. Olivia knew she was injured. She could feel the blood pouring down her face like a bloody waterfall, and her limbs rendered useless. She heard a noise and turned her head just in time to see her attacker come over to her and kneel down. She noted that he was wearing a ski mask and sunglasses, not allowing her to see an inch of his skin. She felt him lift her up into his arms. "No, let me go!" she pleaded softly, not having the strength to fight him off.

Her attacker looked down at her and laughed. "As you wish my darling." He said, before throwing her through the glass doors that lead to hear balcony like she was a rag doll. The last thing Olivia saw as she slipped into the darkness, was her attacker pulling off a ski mask to reveal a familiar face. She tried to speak but it hurt too much. Olivia let her body relax and slipped away into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Danger

A/N- All characters belong to Dick Wolf. Dedicated to everyone who has reviewed!

Chapter 5

After having called Cragen, Elliot had gone back to the precinct in hopes that along the way he would run into Olivia. The whole way back, he had a sinking feeling, almost as if he was pulling the opposite way of some invisible force. When he reached the precinct, he was met with an anxious Cragen and a concerned looking Haung. As Elliot walked towards them, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "Dear God, let her be ok. Please. I can't live without her." He prayed quietly to himself. When he reached them, both men looked at him warily. "What is it? What's happened?" Elliot asked.

"We got a call a little over a minute ago." Cragen started. He watched as one of his best detectives face paled, dread covering his features like a blanket. "There was a disturbance at Olivia's apartment. One of her neighbors heard a lot of banging and glass shattering. Go with Fin and check it out!" Cragen said, as Elliot turned on his heel and grabbed Fin and rushed to her apartment. When they reached her apartment, they found that several police cars and CSU was already on the scene. They all but jumped out of the car and ran up to her apartment.

Elliot wanted to gag as he walked into her apartment. The stench of blood was sharp and defined, a big hole in the wall the first thing you were able to see. He looked at the around at the apartment, wandering how something that was so clean and empty just an hour ago, was now a crime scene and messy. He looked at her clothes and photos that were scattered around the room. He walked over to a photo that was a few feet from him and knelt down and picked it up from the glass. He wanted to cry when he saw it. It was a picture of them together at the annual NYPD Christmas Gala. He remembered thinking that Olivia had never looked more beautiful in her strapless dress. He loved how it flowed over her curves, outlining every part of her. He looked down at the smiling faces in the photo, wondering how it had all come to this.

Elliot pulled out of his revere when he heard a crime scene tech call out to another. Looks like someone left us a message. Elliot got up and went out onto Olivia's balcony and over to the tech. He looked where he was pointing. "LH+RW" was written in blood. Elliot wanted to puke. He knew it was Olivia's hand writing. He called over to Fin and showed him the message.

"That's baby-girls writing. What does it mean though? It could be anything!" Fin wondered aloud.

"Liv wouldn't just leave us some random letters. She meant something. She expects us to find out." Elliot roared at Fin. Fin looked at him with an angry face.

"I KNOW SHE MEANS SOMETHING! AS HARD AS IT MAY BE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND, WE ALL LOVE HER TOO. SHE IS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME AND I WILL BE WORKING JUST AS HARD AS YOU TO FIND HER!" Fin yelled at Elliot before storming out of the apartment.

Elliot watched as Fin stormed off, realizing that he was that he was taking his anger out on Fin when he wasn't the only one hurting. Elliot knew that when it came to Olivia, he would die for her. He also knew that Olivia was loved by anyone who ever met her, including the squad. Cragen was the father to her that she had never had, Munch and Fin the protective older brothers. Elliot couldn't live without Olivia. He was hers and she was his. He felt only slightly better knowing that others were not going to stop working until Olivia was found.

When Elliot got back to the precinct, it was buzzing with activity. Cops were running in every direction, each holding a sheet with Olivia's information on it. Elliot managed to squeeze his way over to the captain's office. He went in and was met with Munch, Fin, Cragen and Huang sitting around the captain's desk. "What do we have?" Elliot asked hesitantly.

Huang was the one to stand up and speak. "Olivia was very smart and left us a clue. As you saw, the message was written in blood. According to Doctor Warner, there was enough blood to have been significant enough to demand medical attention. She said it was not enough to be fatal, but did suggest that it was enough to be a serious energy. She searched the apartment up and down but found no evidence of sexual assault. Also, she just confirmed that it was written in Olivia's blood and that only Olivia's blood was in the apartment." Huang took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "As for the message, Munch and Fin have gone through all of Olivia's case files before Fin thought of something. I will let him explain.

Fin sighed before looking down. "As you know, last year Olivia and I went undercover at Sealview. While we were there, a tuberculosis case caused the facility to close down. Nobody could go in or out and all the guards were required to get shots. Our suspect, Lowell Harris, got his before me and went after Olivia. He took her to a basement and assaulted her. Thankfully, with the help of another inmate, I got there just in time. Harris got off, but was sent to a men's facility. Before he left, he vowed to get revenge on Olivia for ruining his "good" name. I started thinking and realized that LH is Harris's initials. Then I remembered what Olivia said. She said Richard White had gotten out of jail a few weeks ago. RW. Richard White's initials. I think Richard White and Lowell Harris are working on this together."

Everyone sat in silence, unsure of what to say next. Finally, Elliot spoke up. "Doc, what do you think? Is it possible?" Elliot said, looking at Haung.

Everyone turned to Haung, waiting for an answer. After a moment of thought, Huang spoke up. "I believe it is our best bet. I did have several sessions with Olivia after the incident at Sealview. She was suffering from acute PTSD. She was able to push through it though, after talking about several things. Sealview wasn't the only thing that she was suffering from, but it was the most significant. I was able to read through Lowell's police report and read his threat to Olivia. He said 'I will find you and make you pay for what you have done. Nobody tricks me and gets away with it.' Harris and Richard White are definitely good suspects. I say find them and bring them in. If they didn't do anything, they more than likely know something."

Everyone looked around. Cragen was the one to break the impending silence. "We got to find these guys. Olivia could be in serious danger."


	6. Chapter 6

Love and Danger

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I could probably come up with some excuses, but I will just narrow it down to the fact that life is a bitch sometimes. This chapter is kind of short. I have had some serious writers block and had to force this chapter to be written. I will try and update as soon as possible but I can't make any promises. As I said, Life is a bitch.

All characters belong to Dick Wolf!

Chapter 6

Olivia woke up to a splitting headache. She attempted to move her hands to cradle her aching head, but instantly panicked when she couldn't move her hands. Olivia looked up and even though her vision was blurry, she could tell her hands where handcuffed to an old metal bed. She tried to pull her hands through the cuffs but they wouldn't budge and only resulted in her wrists beginning to bleed. Giving up on escaping, Olivia looked around the room she was being held in. The room was small and made of brick. You could hear water dripping somewhere in a corner and hear as it echoed through the damp room. There was no window and a small light bulb hung from the center of the room. All in all, the room was empty except for Olivia and the bed she laid on. Suddenly, Olivia heard the locks on the door across the room from her beginning to turn. None other than Richard White walked in.

"Hello my beautiful. It is so good to see you awake." Richard said in a tone that sent shivers down Olivia's spine.

"My name is Detective Benson and you need to let me go Richard. What do you even want with me?"

"Oh my dear, it has always been you. You see, I am a firm believer of love at first sight. When I first saw you all those years ago, I knew I had to have you and make you mine. You were so arrogant, so simple minded. I knew you wanted me, almost as much as I wanted you. Any bitch who acts the way you do obviously wants a man they have met."

"You freakin' idiot! I never wanted you. I hate you! You are a sick and twisted bastard whose own mother can't even stand the sight of him and whose father had to kill himself to get the hell away from you!" Olivia spat at him. She watched in horror as anger flashed through Richards eyes. She braced herself as he brought her gun out of the back of his jeans and pistol-whipped her yet again, immediately rendering her unconscious.

In Olivia's dream, she was trapped in the same room. She had been alone for some time and was slowly beginning to slip into death's hands. Just as she began to close her eyes, Elliot bust through the door, his crystal blue eyes lighting up when he saw her. He ran to her side and held her, whispering about how much he loved her and how much he needed her and how happy he was that she hadn't slipped into death's waiting hands.

Olivia woke with a start. Her head was still pounding and her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of Elliot. All she wanted was to feel safe in the arms of her lover. Olivia felt tears forming behind her eyes as she thought of the irony. She was finally content with her life. Elliot had admitted that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Now as soon as she had everything she has wanted for 11 years, it was all taken from her. Her happiness, her freedom, her life, all of it was taken from her. Anger slowly followed the thoughts. She was angry at herself for not being able to defend herself, angry for not being able to protect herself the way she was trained to do, angry for letting herself be ripped away from Elliot. Olivia knew Elliot well enough to know that he would already know she was missing and would be beating himself up over not being able to protect her from all the terrors of the world. Olivia found a small comfort in knowing that the squad would not rest until she was find, and if they tried, Elliot would rip her throats out and scream at anyone who got to close. Olivia prayed that Elliot wouldn't go too far and get suspended or fired. Slowly, Olivia drifted back off to sleep, willing accepting the pleasant distraction from her predicament.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot paced the squad room, aware of the holes his colleagues were staring into his back. He had been pacing back and forth for close to four hours, reading over every case file that involved either Richard White or Lowell Harris. Although he was reading, his brain was elsewhere. His mind drifted around Liv. He thought of when she had returned from Sealview and was incredibly traumatized, or when Richard had a knife to her neck in Central Park. Elliot knew that the job of a police officer was a dangerous one. Each day that they had their badge was a day that their lives could be taken from them in an instant. When he first met Liv, not only was he instantly in love, he felt the overwhelming need to protect and shield her from anything that could possibly harm her. He would chase off any guy who got near her out of love and protection, would go in to buildings in front of her to make sure no gunfire would hit her. Elliot knew that Olivia was a strong woman who could take care of herself. Hell, he had seen her take down a perp that was twice her size or had seen her use her words to make a perp confess. He just hoped she could talk her way out of harm's way until he could rescue her.


	7. Chapter 7

Love and Danger

A/N- I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I have gotten. You have no idea how encouraging it is! BTW italics means flashback!

This chapter is dedicated to one of my good friends who has helped me come up with ways I want this story to continue!

All characters belong to Dick Wolf!

Chapter 7

It had been two days since Olivia had been abducted. Two days. 48 hours. 2880 minutes. 172,800 seconds. Elliot was slowly losing his mind. He hadn't slept since he realized Olivia was missing, and had barely been able to look at food. He slowly stood in the squad room, sifting through all evidence they had so far towards Olivia's whereabouts. Elliot jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and spun around to see Cragen flanked by Munch and Fin, all of whom wore faces of concern.

"Elliot, it's been two days. We know you want to find Liv and we all do too. But you are no good to her if you wear yourself out. Go up to the Cribs and get some sleep. Fin and Munch both got some sleep this afternoon, so they can stay up and keep sifting through evidence." Cragen said, not moving his hand from Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot spun around so his body was fully facing the three men. Anger rippled through his body, his hands clenching into fists. He slowly pulled himself up to his full height, towering over the others. "I will NOT sleep until she has been found. You people should know how dangerous these men are and know what the hell they could be or have already done to her! We have to save her. We have to find her. Olivia is depending on us to find her. We can't let her down! I won't let her down… I won't…we gotta find her." Elliot stuttered out the last bit, barely able to contain the tears that filled his eyes.

Before anyone could respond, a uni came running up with a piece of paper in hand. "Captain! We got a ping off of White's credit card. Guy isn't as smart as he thinks. Did he seriously think he could get away with kidnapping a detective? I mean who could be that…"

The uni was stopped when Elliot grabbed the man by the lapels and pushed him up against the filing cabinets. "TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SHE IS YOU BASTARD!" Elliot roared, drawing attention from bystanders.

The uni spoke in a shaky voice, "91st street. A house is being rented to him. He made the transaction from his card to the bank." Elliot dropped the man and turned on his heel, rushing out of the precinct, and followed by hundreds of officers. No one saw the man run to a car as soon as the officers had gotten into their cars.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia had no clue how long she had been in this basement. She had lost her since of time after the multiple beatings she had received and the fact that there was no clock or window to help her determine the time. "I probably wouldn't want to know how long I've been here anyway." She thought to herself. Over the time she had been there, she had seen her two worst nightmares together. Both Richard and Lowell had worked her over. She flashed back to the first time she realized Lowell had been part of her kidnapping.

 _Olivia assumed she had been in the basement for at least 12 hours. She could feel her face and body swelling after the multiple beatings she had received already. As she assessed her injuries, she could only assume she had several bruised and/or broken ribs. She knew her shoulder had dislocated from trying to get out of the cuffs, flinching when she remembered the searing pain that had seared through her body. Olivia was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening again. She turned her head and did a double take when she saw not only Richard, but Lowell Harris walk through the door as well. Her heart began to beat furiously, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She immediately thought back to the basement, remembering the helplessness and fear she had felt when she had almost been raped. Never in her life had she been as scared as she was in the basement. At least not until now._

Just then, the door opened and Richard walked in to her personal hell. "Olivia. How are you doing today?" he asked politely, almost like he cared.

Olivia looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Well I have been better." she scoffed. She flinched when Richard raised his hand as if to hit her again. Just as his hand was about to come in contact with her cheek, he was stopped by the sound of his cellphone ringing. He frowned and answered.

Olivia listened in to the conversation she could. "Hello…HOW DID THEY FIND OUT… yes…I have a plan…I knew this would probably happen…he will be a problem…I know he won't stop until he finds her…yeah, just make sure they don't get here for at least an hour…yeah ok." Richard shut the phone and sauntered out.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Richard knocked on his mother's door. When she answered, he immediately pushed his way inside.

"Richard. What do you want?" his mother asked innocently. "Is it more money? You never could manage your money. Just like your father."

Richard was instantly furious. "You know nothing about me you bitch!" he yelled. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, instantly rendering her silent. "You were the most horrible mother in the world. It was always about money and yourself. Now you're going to pay." He pulled the trigger, grinning when his mother slumped to the floor, dead.

"Now I have a place to continue my life." He thought as he wrapped up his mother's body in the carpet and threw it in the cellar.


	8. Chapter 8

Love and Danger

A/N- This chapter is kind of short but it is necessary. I have a great idea for this story and am really excited to see how this will end up playing out. As always, read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 8

Olivia was in the basement, wondering where Richard had gone and what he was planning on doing with her next. She prayed that Elliot would find her soon. It was cold and dreary in the basement she was trapped in. She knew the longer she was in here, the more likely she was to get sick or get killed. Thankfully, Olivia had been able to prevent them from raping her, but not able to stop from being groped several times. She had come close several times to being raped while in the basement, and knew her words and actions could only protect her for so long.

Richard and Lowell were smart and manipulative and that was a dangerous situation, if not deadly. Olivia knew that somehow, they had inside access into the precinct, and knew exactly what the team was doing. Olivia could only hope that the team knew who had her. As she rested her head against the wall, her arms dangled above her, cuffed to a pipe in the wall. Her shoulder was in excruciating pain, and Olivia knew that with lack of blood flow, her arms would be useless if it came to hand-to-hand combat.

Olivia's head snapped up suddenly, realizing she was sitting here thinking while she had an opportunity to try and get out and contact her team, or more importantly, get back to Elliot. She immediately began pulling at her restraints, feeling it rub against her raw and bloody wrists. She fought through the pain, remembering how last time she tried to free herself she had given up. Olivia knew she couldn't give up now, not when she knew she had the perfect opportunity to escape and Elliot filled her thoughts. She kept pulling at her restraints until she felt pain sear through her wrists and her hands drop to her sides. Olivia looked down at her wrists, knowing that they were either broken or severely sprained, as both were beginning to swell and turn purple, blue, and black. She slowly and shakily rose to her feet, her muscles protesting after being locked in the same position for God knows how long. She limped towards the door that she had seen Richard and Lowell leave through. She pushed her way through, incredibly grateful that it was unlocked. She went up the stairs and out the front door, laughing to herself about how easy this was turning out to be.

When Olivia made it out of the house, she immediately started running. She ran for about five minutes, not once stopping or looking back. She finally reached a small convenience store at the corner of some street. Walking in, she asked the man behind the counter if she could borrow a phone. The man led her to the back room and left her to make her phone call. She immediately started to dial in the number she had come to know by heart. He picked up on the third ring.

"Stabler." he answered, his voice low and gruff.

"El." Olivia breathed out, tearing up at the sound of his voice.

"Liv! Oh my God! Are you ok?" he asked, his voice immediately lighter but concerned.

"I think I am ok. I am just a little sore. Can you come and pick me up?"

"Of course, baby. Where are you?"

"Hampton Convenience Store. Can you hurry? I'm scared. They are still out there." Olivia could already hear him in his car and driving to her rescue. She heard him talking to someone else in the car, and could only assume it was Munch and Fin.

"Of course. I have Fin, Munch, and the captain with me and we will all be there shortly."

"I lo…" she was cut off by the sounds of two gunshots. She dropped the phone and screamed, hearing Elliot calling her name frantically. Olivia quickly collected herself and ran to the front of the shop. Lowell had a little girl in his arms with a gun pressed to her temple, and the man who had helped lay dead on the floor, two bullets resting in his chest. She looked from Lowell to the girl, her eyes blank. Before she could register what was happening Lowell had her grabbed and cuffed her, then lead her to the car. Lowell led her out of the store and pushed her into the car that waited outside. He threw the little girl into the backseat before rushing around and pulling away from the curb, just as she saw the squad's car arrive. Somehow Elliot managed to see her though, and immediately took chase of her. Olivia knew she had to somehow manage to keep Lowell calm so he wouldn't end up killing anyone.

"What is the girl for?"

"Leverage. You do as I say, or the girl gets hurt." he said, while speeding up, knowing that the cops were behind him, and were quickly gathering in numbers. Lowell knew that his plans had been thwarted, and he would not be able to have Olivia the way he wanted. He had wanted to have time alone with her, away from Richard and away from frantic police. He wanted more than anything to be able to finish what he started in the basement. He knew exactly what he had to do. He made a sharp turn and started heading in a different direction. He glanced at Olivia, who was quietly reassuring the girl. He looked in the rearview mirror, seeing all of the police that were now chasing him. He scoffed at the thought that so many people would want to save one pathetic bitch. He once again picked up the speed, the car now going well over 110 mile per hour. The East river came into sight.

"If I can't have this bitch, no one can." he thought to himself, before driving off of the dock and plunging the car into the river, causing all of the police cars behind him and jump out of their cars, all praying that somehow, Olivia and the young girl were alive. Little did they know things were about to become dangerous and risky.


	9. Chapter 9

Love and Danger

A/N- Just a heads up, this story is far from over! Enjoy! BTW, this chapter is dedicated to all of my friends who have been there for me over these past few days. I really don't know what I would do without them. All characters belong to Dick Wolf!

Chapter 9

When he saw the car enter the river, Elliot's heart drop from his chest to the floor. When he felt the car slow down, he jumped out and started running, not caring that the car hadn't come to a complete stop or how Cragen, Fin, and Munch were all calling for him to stop. He ran to the dock, where several unis were beginning to gather.

"I called the Rescue Squad. They should be here in a few minutes!" said one officer. Elliot looked at him and scowled.

"There is no time for that!" Elliot yelled before he began to take off his jacket and shoes. Cragen reached him and put a hand on his shoulder, holding it back.

"Elliot. The water is freezing cold and the current is strong. If you go into that water, you are putting your life at a very high risk." Cragen said.

Before anyone could stop him, Elliot shrugged his shoulders before turning and charging to the end of the dock before diving in.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

When the car hit the ice cold water, Olivia gasped. She was cuffed and had little movement, so getting herself and the young girl out of the car was going to be difficult. She looked at Lowell to see him slumped forward, blood coming out of a cut from his head. It was clear to Olivia that Lowell was drifting in and out of consciousness, which she could use to her advantage. She maneuvered herself so her back was to the window, allowing her to see the young girl better.

"What is your name?" Olivia asked the young girl.

The young girl looked up, fear etched into her face. "Annie." She stammered.

"Ok. Annie. I am going to need you to do everything I say when I say it. And if you get out of this car, you swim and don't look back. There will be police out there and they will help you." Olivia waited for the girl to nod her head yes, smiling when little Annie did. Olivia looked back to Lowell, noticing he was slowly coming to. She had to hurry. Olivia noticed the position of the car. The front was dipped down into the freezing water, while the back was sticking up a bit. She knew this was her chance to get Annie out. She turned back to look at the young girl.

"Annie. I need you to see if you can roll down your window." Olivia said to the girl. She knew what she was doing would seal her own death, if not quicken the rate it was approaching. Olivia watched on as the girl frantically tried to open the window. Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around Olivia's neck, pulling her back.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

As soon as Elliot hit the water, the breath was knocked out of him. The water was below freezing and it was clear to him that no human could survive in these waters long. Even with his military endurance training, Elliot was having a hard time breathing. He looked around and spotted the trunk of the car popping out of the water twenty yards away. Elliot began to swim towards it, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He needed to get to the car. He needed to save Olivia. He had to rescue his love, the carrier of his heart. Elliot pushed himself to swim faster, ignoring the sting that the cold water brought. In the distance, he could hear the rescue boat soaring towards him, coming to help him rescue her. Olivia. He briefly glanced back at the docks to see a large group of people standing behind Munch, Fin, and Cragen. The ambulances and rescue vehicles were also there, blocking interested bystanders from seeing the view. Elliot looked back at the car, somehow pushing himself to swim faster.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia was yanked back, Lowell grinning from ear to ear. "It sucks that you and I won't live, doesn't it Livvy?" Lowell hissed into her ear. Olivia struggled to breathe, his hands tightening around her throat. Just when Olivia thought she would pass out, he released her. She looked at him to see that he had a knife. Gasping she looked back at Annie, seeing the young girl slowly inching the window down. Olivia looked back to Harris and knew she had to hurry. Harris was obviously uninterested in the girl and her actions.

Finally, Annie managed to get the window open wide enough for her to squeeze through. Water began to poor heavily though the window.

"Go! Annie, swim!" Olivia yelled at the young girl. Olivia tried to push her way into the backseat, only to be grabbed by Lowell. Olivia watched as Annie tried to push her way through the waterfall the window created. Suddenly, Annie stopped and looked back at Olivia.

"I see a man!" Annie yelled to Olivia. Olivia's eyes widened in shock before filling with relief and hope.

"Elliot" she breathed. She was pulled back yet again as she felt the cold metal of a knife being pressed to her throat.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

When Elliot reached the car, he stopped for a quick second before diving under the frigid water. He began to swim down when he saw what looked like a figure trying to crawly through the window. As he swam closer, he saw hair swirling around the figure.

"Olivia!" he thought, propelling himself forward. When he reached the car he was shocked to see that the figure was not Olivia, but a young girl. He looked into the front seat and wanted to scream when he saw Olivia with a knife being held to her neck by Lowell Harris. He went to try and open the door and was stopped when he saw Olivia furiously shaking her head, her eyes darting from the young girl to him. He realized what she was saying. She wanted him to save the girl. Hesitating slightly, he finally moved to the back of the car and slowly grabbed the girl and pulled her through the window. With the girl in his clutches, he took one last glance at Olivia before swimming back up to the surface, girl in tow. He broke through the surface, both himself and the girl gasping and coughing. Elliot could see the rescue boat hurtling towards him. When the boat reached him, he lifted the girl up for the rescue workers to take. When she was safely tucked away, Elliot turned back to go help Olivia when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see a diver shaking his head at him.

"Detective. The water is to cold. If you stay in there much longer, you are risking chances of hypothermia, if not death."

Elliot looked at him before shrugging his shoulder away from the man. "My partner, the woman I love, is down there. I'll be damned if I don't help her!" Elliot yelled before plunging back under.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Lowell was furious. He knew he didn't have much time left. He watched helplessly as Detective Stabler came and rescued the little girl, making it clear that he would come back for Olivia. He knew that he need to quicken his plan. He felt Olivia struggling in his grasp, the water coming just above her chin. He slowly maneuvered her so that he was containing her with one of his arms. He pulled his knife out of his pocket, and plunged it into her side, smiling when he heard her gasp and whimper in pain. Releasing her from his grasp, he slowly pulled the knife out of her, just to turn it around and plunge it into his own chest.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia watched the life slip out of Lowell. She had no idea why he had killed himself, but didn't have time to focus. The water was rapidly filling the car, and it was already up to her lips. She furiously tried to open the window or the door, but neither would budge. She was beginning to have trouble breathing and the pain in her side was horrific. She continued to bang against the window.

The water was now close to her nose. Knowing she needed to take her final breath, she took a gasp and began to hold her breath, the water finally filling the car to the top. She looked out the window again and jerked back, seeing Elliot. He looked at her and frantically began to pull on the door and punch the window, working desperately to free Olivia. Olivia felt pain coursing through her body. She was sure that if hair could hurt, hers did. Her lungs cried desperately for oxygen, and she opened her mouth trying to fill them with air, only to take in filthy water. She looked back in time to see Elliot pushing his way back to the surface, only to reappear seconds later with what looked like a crowbar. Unconsciousness was beginning to take over her. She watched as Elliot continued to attempt to get her out. She slowly put her hand to the window, causing him to look up. She saw when he understood that she was giving up and accepting her fate, causing him to shake his head negatively at her and work faster. She never expected to go out like this, in the middle of a filthy river. She always knew she would go out in the line of duty most likely, she just thought it would be from getting shot or stabbed. Finally, darkness overtook Olivia.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot looked at her when she closed her eyes. He banged on the window, silently begging her to open them. He looked over her quickly, trying to asses her injuries. He saw what looked like a stab wound on Olivia's side, her wrists were cuffed together with what he guesses were her own cuffs, her lips were a dark shade of blue, and her skin was pale. He tried to open the door again in vain, and to his shock, it opened. He quickly grabbed Olivia and furiously began his way up to the surface.

By the time Elliot reached the surface, Olivia was limp in his arms. He slowly lifted her onto the rescue boat before hauling himself over, falling onto his side. He instantly went to Olivia's side and felt for a pulse, panicking when he found nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Love and Danger

REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOURS NOTE!

A/N- Sorry for the wait guys! Spring break just started so I have been busy avoiding responsibilities and chores. This is really important guys. I have decided to start a fundraiser for the Joyful Heart Foundation. I have been conversing with one of the CEO's of the JHF and I have their full support and have already received a lot of help and materials that I can use. I also have received emails and support from No More. I post a lot of stuff like this on Instagram so feel free to follow me. My username is . My friends and I would really appreciate this guys! This is a really important project for me because I know I have my personal story, so to be able to help others would be incredible. Now without further ado, here is chapter 10! BTW italics are Olivia's point of view! This is going to be a short chapter, but it is necessary.

Chapter 10

Elliot sat in shock for a moment before he frantically began CPR. Tears were streaming down his ice-cold face, going unnoticed by Elliot. He stopped compressions, took a deep breath, and bent down to Olivia's lips. As he breathed air into her body, Elliot couldn't help but notice how cold her lips were.

Minutes passed and still Elliot continued CPR, unable to stop, unable to give up. Finally, one of the rescue workers slowly pushed Elliot out of the way before taking over compressions. Elliot slumped against the side of the boat, watching as Olivia's heart was forced to beat, as her lungs were filled with another person's breath. Elliot was only vaguely aware of the boat speeding towards the shore. He prayed that Olivia would come out of this ok. She was Badass-Benson. She wasn't supposed to get hurt, to die.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

 _Olivia was freezing and her body ached. She could feel something banging on her chest, could feel someone pressing their lips to hers. Suddenly, she felt nothing. A blinding white light engulfed her, temporarily blinding her. She could feel the light seeping through her eyelids, only to stop suddenly. Olivia slowly opened her eyes to reveal that she was in a beautiful field full of flowers. She slowly got to her feet and took in her surroundings. The field was surrounded by what looked like a forest, the flowers where all kinds of blues, purples, and yellows. A woman was standing in the distance, staring at Olivia. The woman began to walk closer and when she was a few feet away, she recognized the woman._

" _Mom?"_

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

When the boat reached the docks, the paramedics quickly grabbed Olivia out of the boat and put her on a stretcher. Elliot hopped out and began to follow Olivia, only to be blocked by another paramedic.

"Sir, we need to check you for injuries." the paramedic said in a sympathetic tone, only to receive a death glare from Elliot. Elliot pushed past the young man and spoke over his shoulder.

"You can check me in the ambulance, but I am not leaving her side!" Elliot ran to catch up with Olivia and hopped into the back of the ambulance with her, keeping his promise to not leave her side.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

" _Mom?" Olivia asked again. She looked at her mother's face, memorizing what used to be her face. Olivia was shocked. Her mother looked exactly like she did when she was still alive. There was something different though. Olivia suddenly realized the difference. Her mother's breath didn't smell like alcohol._

 _Serena Benson looked at her daughter and smiled. She lifted her hand to Olivia's face and caressed her daughter's cheek. "Olivia." she breathed. She took her daughter by the hand and led her to the center of the field, and pulled her down to the ground, a blanket suddenly appearing for the two women to sit on. Once they were seated, Serena turned to face her daughter._

 _"Olivia… I know that I was never the best mother, and that we never had the best relationship, and I am so sorry for that. I wish there was some way for me to make it up to you, but I can't. You can't stay here."_

" _What?" Olivia sputtered, not understanding._

" _Sweetheart, it isn't your time. You have so much ahead of you, so much joy. You have a man down there who is more in love with you than anyone thought humanly possible. You aren't done down on Earth. There is too much you need to accomplish, too much that you need to finish. I promise you that there is so many good things you will experience, so much love you will be able to feel, but you can't do that here. Go back my darling, go back."_

" _I love you so much momma." Olivia said through tears, as the world started to turn black around her._

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot watched in horror as the paramedics in the back of the ambulance brought out the shock paddles. They charged them to 250 and shocked his partner. Elliot was frozen to the spot as he watched his lovers body jump from the shock, only to rest back onto the bed and the monotonous tone that the heart monitor put out continue. He looked away as they shocked her over and over again, until he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Her heart was beating again.


	11. Chapter 11

Love and Danger

Chapter 11

When they reached the hospital, Olivia was rushed into the Emergency room, closely followed by Elliot. Elliot was stopped by a nurse, forcing him to stop and watch as Olivia was wheeled into a room, his eyes unable to see her. He looked down at the nurse, seeing her eyes burning into him.

"Sir, we know you want to know how your partner is doing, but we can't allow you to be in the trauma room. While we are waiting for an update on her condition, please allow me to check you over and access you for any injuries." The small nurse said while pushing Elliot back and into an exam room. Elliot barely noticed, his soul focus remaining on Olivia. He barely noticed as the nurse poked and prodded at him. When the nurse was done, she gave him a blanket and allowed him to go and sit in the waiting room. Elliot jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cragen, Munch, and Fin standing in front of him, all wearing concerned masks.

"How are you, man?" asked Fin.

"I'm fine. I just want to know how Liv is, and they won't let me see her!" Elliot yelled, suddenly frustrated.

Cragen looked at him sympathetically. "Elliot, I am sure she is fine. You know the procedure. They have to make sure she is ok before they can tell us anything."

"Elliot, what you did back there, that was incredibly heroic." Munch said, receiving agreeing nods from the two other men. Before they could continue, a doctor came out of the doors.

"Is there an… Elliot Stabler here?" the young man called out. Elliot bolted up from his chair and rushed to stand in front of the doctor.

"That's me! How is she?" Elliot asked, getting up in the doctors face, unknowingly intimidating him.

"My name is Doctor Stevens…" the man began.

Elliot grabbed Dr. Stevens by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against a wall. "I didn't ask what your name was! I asked to know how DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON is doing!" Elliot all but roared. Munch and Fin were at Elliot's side instantly, slowly pulling him off the doctor.

"Elliot, you have to let the doctor talk so we can find out how our girl is doing." Munch said, trying to calm his colleague down. He felt Elliot's shoulders relax underneath his hand.

"I'm sorry." Elliot apologized to the young doctor. "Please tell us how she is."

"Well, we are currently prepping her for surgery. As you know, she was under the water for several minutes. She is hypothermic, and we are currently unsure of if there will be any brain damage due to lack of oxygen. She did receive a stab wound to her side, which punctured her lung and did cause some damage to her liver and some nerves and muscles. The stab wound is what we are going in to surgery for, so we can repair all the damage it caused. Also, her heart has been put under quite a bit of stress. From what I hear, her heart did stop in the rescue boat and did not start beating again until she was halfway to the hospital. At this point, it is unclear if she will survive or not. I'm sorry." Doctor Stevens said before turning on his heel and walking back through the doors.

Elliot watched the doctor walk away before turning on his heel and returning to his seat. The others looked at him with sympathy, unable to imagine the kind of pain he was enduring. Everyone who met the famous Benson and Stabler knew that there was something more than a friendship, yet for some reason, the two couldn't see it for themselves.

As Elliot sat back down in the hard, plastic chair in the waiting room, he felt empty. He never would have pictured Liv to be the one to go first. Elliot knew that the job required them to put their lives on the line every day, but he always made sure that he was the one in front of Olivia. Her protector. He also knew that she was incredibly independent, strong, and stubborn.

"She won't let a river take her out." Elliot thought to himself, bringing a small smile to his face.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

The next thing Elliot knew, he was feeling himself being shaken awake. He jumped when he remembered the events of the previous day. He looked up to see Cragen standing over him with a concerned look on his face. Elliot looked down at his watch and noticed that it was a little after two in the morning. They had been there for close to ten hours. He looked back up to Cragen, his face void of any information.

"Elliot," the captain started. "You should go home. We don't know how long it will be until she is out of surgery. You heard what the doctor said. There was a lot of damage. Go home and get some sleep. Shower. Call the kids. We can call you as soon as we hear something."

Elliot jumped to his feet so he could tower over his captain. "There is no way in HELL I am leaving her. She was always there for me when I was shot. She was there for me through my divorce from Kathy. She was the one who was always there for me when I needed someone. I can't leave her. I lo…"

Cragen looked at his detective with a small smirk on his face. "It's about damn time you two buckled up and realized you loved each other. I thought I would be dead before you guys got your act together."

Elliot smiled and returned to his seat, waiting for any sort of update.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Three hours later, Dr. Stevens came out of the operating room, his face empty of emotion. He made his way into the waiting room to find all of the detectives and their captain sound asleep in the uncomfortable chairs. He cleared his throat and watched as all of the men jumped to their feet. He began to talk when they looked at him expectantly.

"The surgery was a very complicated one. We realized that there was more damage to her liver than we expected. We had to remove a small part of her liver. Her heart did stop several times." Dr. Stevens paused when he heard the men all take in a deep breath. "Thankfully, we were able to bring her back. She is currently being moved to the ICU as we speak. She should wake up in a few hours. She will need to remain in the hospital for at least two weeks, and will most likely be in quite a bit of pain. One of you may see her now."

All of the men looked to Elliot. Finally Cragen spoke up. "Elliot, you go. We will come back bright and early in the morning to see how she is. Don't worry about work either. You have enough time saved up to take several weeks off. Stay with her and take care of her." He said before all of the men walked out of the hospital.

Elliot followed the young doctor through the hospital until arriving in front of Olivia's door. The doctor left him and Elliot pushed his way inside. Elliot quietly pushed his way inside her room and gasped when he saw her. Her once olive-toned skin was now as pale as the sheets she rested upon, dark bags surrounding her eyes. Her hair was fanned out around her, only accenting to how pale she was. Elliot slowly walked to the chair that was beside her bed and sat down, taking one of her fragile looking hands in both of his. His softly placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, flinching when he felt how cold she was.

"I love you so much Liv. I always have and I always will.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot awoke with a start, realizing he must have fallen asleep. He heard a loud ringing in his ears and looked around to try and identify it. He looked at the monitor and gasped. Instead of hearing the slow and steady beeping, he heard a loud, monotonous buzz.

It was the sound that signified when her heart had stopped beating.


	12. Chapter 12

Love and Danger

A/N- So I got a message saying that my Instagram username wasn't valid. Once again, it is . Please look me up!

Chapter 12

Elliot leapt up from his chair when he realized her heart stopped beating. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE, HELP ME!" he begged. Nurses and doctors flooded the room and lowered her down onto her back. He was pushed back into the hall, and slowly leaned back against the wall. His eyes filled with tears as he slowly fell down the wall.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor came out with a solemn look on his face. He slowly made his way over to Elliot. "Mr. Stabler, I am so sorry. We did everything we could. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. I am so sorry." the doctor said before slowly walking down the hall.

Elliot burst into heart wrenching sobs. He had felt pain when he divorced from Kathy, but this was a whole new level. His heart was shattered, his entire soul broken and empty. He slowly lifted his head upwards.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" he yelled at God. He was so infuriated at God. "I LOVE HER! I LOVED HER!" he screamed. In the back of his mind, he could hear her softly calling his name, almost as if she was beckoning him to join her in death.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot awoke with a start, his heart pounding and his eyes filling with tears. He recognized he was still in Olivia's hospital room, his hand still holding hers. His eyes darted to her heart monitor, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the steady, rhythmic, beating signifying her wonderful heartbeat.

The next thing he saw made his heart flutter and brought a smile his face. He looked up to her face to see her beautiful, chocolate colored eyes looking at him with concern. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Hey." she croaked, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, sweetheart." Elliot breathed, slowly standing up to lean over her. He watched as scooted over with a wince, making room for him to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat down slowly, not wanting to cause her any pain. She slowly lifted her hand to his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, her voice sounding incredibly weak.

He had to smile It was so typical of her to worry about him, even though she was the one who almost died. "It's nothing. I will tell you later. Get some rest."

"Only if you join me." She said with a small smile. He slowly laid down beside her, their hands still entwined. He looked down at her and smiled when he saw that she had already back to sleep. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, reveling in the feeling of her body lying beside his.

"I love you." he said, before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia woke up the next morning to find Elliot softly snoring beside her. She grinned and slowly reached up to stroke his face with her hand. She watched as he stirred under her touch, and ever so slowly, his baby blue eyes opened up. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings, before slowly looking down at her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked her, his voice rough with sleep. Olivia couldn't help but notice the way he kept looking at her heart monitor, almost as if he was checking to make sure she was actually there.

"I feel like I drowned, was stabbed, frozen, and died. Other than that, I am great." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and pain. Elliot frowned down at her, not enjoying the reminder of how close he was to losing her, nor did he like how she was so calm about it.

"Liv…" he started, but suddenly he realized something. She hadn't been awake long enough for a doctor or himself to tell her that her heart had stopped beating. She had no way of knowing. "Liv, how do you know that your heart stopped?"

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes filled with realization. "So I actually did die? It wasn't a dream. I left?" she whispered under her breath. Elliot looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I had this… dream. It was so weird. There was this terrible pain on my chest, it was like somebody was pressing down. And there was this light pressure on my lips that was cold. Then, everything went white. It was a blinding light. I thought it was going to burn through me, turn me into ashes. I just kept my eyes shut tight and just… let the light overtake me. When I knew that the light was gone, I opened my eyes, I was in this beautiful field. It was surrounded by this forest, and was filled with all sorts of beautiful flowers. I was laying on the far side of the field, and I couldn't see anyone. I was completely alone. I stood up, and just stood there. I felt so good, Elliot. There was no pain, no sadness, and no anger. Just this incredible warmth that surrounded you on the inside and on the out. When I looked around again, there was this woman on the other side of the field. I watched as she slowly walked towards me, almost as if I was in some sort of trance. When she reached me, I knew her face. She was so real, looking just like she used to. Only one thing was different." Olivia stopped talking and turned her head away from Elliot, looking out the window on the opposite side of the room. Although Elliot could not see her face, he knew that there was tears in her eyes.

"Who?" Elliot asked. "Who did you see?" He slowly brought his hand to her face, and turned it to face him once again. "What was different about this person?"

"My mother." she said, her voice cracking. Elliot never met Serena Benson in person, and in some ways, he felt sorry for her. He knew that she was a victim, and dealt with that throughout her entire life. In other ways, Elliot hated the woman. He knew the pain she put Olivia through, whether it had been emotional or physical. He could never like someone who ever hurt his Liv. He snapped back from his train of thought when she continued. "Her breath, it didn't smell like alcohol."

"Liv, what did she tell you?" Elliot asked, concerned.

"She told me… she told me that it was not my time, that I had a lifetime of happiness and joy waiting for me here."

Elliot knew her well enough to know she wasn't telling him the entire truth. "She said something else, didn't she Liv."

"She said she loved me, and that she was sorry for being a terrible mother." Olivia said, the tears she had been holding back springing forward and dripping down her cheeks. Elliot drew her into a comforting hug, rubbing her back as her tears soaked through his shirt.

"It's ok Liv. She always loved you, she just had a hard time showing it. I think that deep down, she loved you almost as much as I love you."

They sprung apart when the door opened to reveal Cragen, Munch, and Fin. They slowly walked towards the two lovers.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." Cragen said, his eyes unable to meet Olivia's. "We received this, this morning." he said, handing a folded up sheet of paper to Olivia. He watched her with weary eyes as she unraveled the face of paper.

Olivia's face paled instantly as she read the letter.

"What does it say?" Elliot asked.

"No hard feelings."


	13. Chapter 13

Love and Danger

A/N- Please follow me on Instagram at . Thanks so much! Italics means Flashbacks!

Chapter 13

 _"_ _No hard Feelings."_

Olivia was terrified. Those words were so familiar in her mind, and she knew who said them. She knew she had almost lost her life due to Lowell Harris, and had received multiple beatings from Richard White. She also knew that Richard had always had his eyes set on her. She could remember what he had said to her when they had first met. " _I will always be in your head. We are joint at the hip, you and me. I will be in your head until you die."_

His threat had rung in her head for years, and she had finally let it go. Yet now, it was back. Richard White had come back to get her, to get his revenge. It was so unfair, so typical. Now that she had something to live for, it was being threatened to be taken away. Her feelings with Elliot were out in the open, and her reciprocated them. Her job was good, satisfying for her. Her life was good. She felt like everything that was good in her life was destroyed by darkness. Her childhood, her early adult years, they were all surrounded by darkness. It wasn't fair.

Elliot could tell that Olivia was frightened and frustrated. He grabbed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled at her when she looked at him, her dark, mocha colored eyes were wide, her bottom lip trembling. His heart broke when he saw tears filling up her eyes, be fought back. He looked from her to the team.

"What does this mean?" he asked, needing to know what exactly was going on, and what steps he needed to take to make sure Olivia remained safe in his arms. Cragen looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"We will be putting a protective detail on Olivia and you will stay with her Elliot. Fin, Munch, and myself will be working around the clock to find Richard White. And when we do find him, we will make sure he gets the needle." Cragen vowed.

"Thank you, Captain." Olivia said to her superior officer, watching as he, Fin, and Munch all walked out of the room. She looked up at Elliot, allowing him to lay down beside her once again. She lifter up and rested her head on his chest. She smiled when she felt his hand running through her long, chestnut colored, hair. She was content with things continuing like this forever, remaining safe in his arms and never having to worry about responsibilities and never fearing for her life or his.

"What are you worrying about?" Elliot murmured, pressing his lips to the crown of her head.

"I'm fine." she whispered, closing her eyes to shield out the world.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?" Elliot asked, being able to see through her clearly.

"I… I am scared he will come back for me, finish what he has failed to do to me twice. I know that this time, he is either caught, he is killed, or I am raped and murdered." Olivia said quietly, avoiding looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Elliot put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was forced to make eye contact with him. "I am never going to let you go again. I will protect you with my life. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

Olivia looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Let's hope you never have to worry about it." She said sweetly.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Three days later, Olivia was released from the hospital. She sat on the edge of her hospital bed waiting for Elliot to bring the car around so she could leave. Elliot had stayed by her side the entire time, never once leaving her for anything. He only ate and only changed his clothes when Munch or Fin came by and brought him things he needed. Olivia was grateful for his company, but also found herself worried. Richard White was still out there. Olivia knew that the next time she saw White; it would be the last. Either he would die, or she would.

Just then, Elliot came into the room with a smile on his face. "You ready to bust out of here?" he asked as he helped her up to a standing position.

"I'm just ready to go home to my own comfortable apartment and eat edible food." she responded, a small grin on her face. The couple made their way to the exit of the hospital and grinned at each other when they stepped out into the cold, crisp, air of Manhattan. They made their way to Elliot's car and slowly got in, smiling at each other when they pulled into the crazy traffic they had grown accustomed to.

When they reached Olivia's apartment, they sat in the car for a few minutes. Finally, Olivia opened her door. Elliot hopped out of the car and ran around to her side to help her out of the car. She accepted his help, but said nothing. Elliot knew that when Olivia was silent, she was either tired, pissed, or worried. Elliot watched as she stood up and took a few steps away from him, wincing slightly and holding her side, being gentle with the stab wound. Elliot couldn't help but notice that she was avoiding making eye contact with him. Finally, he had enough of the silence.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" he asked.

"Elliot…" Olivia started. Elliot held up a hand to stop her.

"No, Olivia. I don't want to be lied to. I care about you, I love you. I want to help you and for me to be able to do that, I need you to tell me what is on your mind."

Olivia sighed. "Elliot, I love you to, so much. I have never been so happy, never felt so safe, unless I was with you. I love you so much that it hurts. But…"

"But's are never good." Elliot interrupted. Olivia smiled slightly and continued.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you. Richard White is out there. He wants me, he wants to rape and kill me, and will do anything to get me. That includes hurting the ones I love most. I can't let anything happen to you El."

Elliot looked down at his shoes, his heart pounding. Finally looking up, he grasped her face gently in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. When they broke apart for air, he continued to hold her face in his hands.

"Not being with you, not being able to hold and love you," Elliot rasped, still trying to recover from their kiss. "That is what would hurt me. Hell Liv, it would kill me. So I don't care if White does try and come after me and kills me because I will die happy because I will have been with you."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Then come on up?" she said.

Elliot gave her another kiss before pulling away. "Just let me grab my bag out of the trunk, then I will be right up. Olivia nodded at him before heading up to her apartment. Elliot watched her as she walked into the building.

"I am one lucky son of a bitch." He thought to himself, before grabbing his bag and heading up to her apartment.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia had just reached her door and was pulling out her keys. She looked down the hall when she heard the elevator ding, and smiled when she saw Elliot step out with a duffel bag slung across his shoulder. She looked back to her door and unlocked it, pushing her door open. Olivia screamed at what awaited her in her apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Love and Danger

Chapter 14

As soon as Olivia entered her apartment, the stench of blood filled her nose. She looked around her apartment and screamed. She heard Elliot drop everything and start running towards her apartment, yet she couldn't force herself to meet him at her door. Her once beige colored walls were now a dark crimson red. Everything was overturned and on the floor, and a young woman lay dead in front of her couch, her body pale from what Olivia could only guess was blood loss. Suddenly Olivia jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, she spun around, her fist coming in contact with whoever was behind her. She heard a satisfying grunt before arms wrapped around her, trapping her arms at her sides. Olivia started screaming and thrashing desperately trying to get out of her attackers arms.

"Liv! Liv! It's me! It's Elliot." Elliot pleaded with her, concerned that she was so frightened, He felt her go limp in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He sinks down to the floor, still cradling Olivia in his arms. Elliot wanted to cry himself as he listened to Olivia sobbing in his arms. Finally, after close to thirty minutes, he heard he sobs quieting down, he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. Elliot stroked her face gently, wiping away the few tears that were slowly making their way down her face. "Liv, it's ok. We're gonna be ok. I'm gonna call CSU and get them up here to collect evidence. You can stay with me until this entire thing clears up. Ok?"

Olivia looked at him with big brown eyes, looking lost. "Ok." she said, her voice quiet. She got up off of Elliot and walked out of her apartment, refusing to look back. Elliot watched as she stopped at the other end of the hall and slid down the wall, burying her head in her knees. He turned back into her apartment and went to call CSU.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Three hours later, CSU had come and gone, tearing Olivia's apartment They had found no evidence that they could use to locate the killer. Melinda had come and examined the body, finding that the young woman was only 23 years old, and that she had been killed in Olivia's apartment only 2 hours before being discovered.

Cragen, Munch, and Fin had all shown up soon after Elliot had called CSU. They had tried to talk to Olivia, but she refused to talk to anyone. She ended up making her way down to Elliot's car and locking herself inside, unwilling to talk to anyone. Cragen had talked to Elliot, both coming to the decision that they needed to get her to talk to someone, and if she didn't, they would call Huang.

Elliot watched as everyone filed out of Olivia's apartment and turned on his heel, making his way to her bedroom. He pulled out one of her suitcases and packed her clothing, hoping she would be ok with what he packed. When he finished packing everything she would need, he ran out of her apartment, making sure to lock up. When he reached the car, he let himself in and slid into the driver's seat. He looked over at Olivia and noticed that her face was tear stained. He quietly started the car and drove to his apartment. He watched as Olivia got out of the car and grabbed her bags, not once saying anything or looking at Elliot. He followed close behind her, keeping a protective and concerned eye on his lover. When they reached his apartment, Elliot let them in and watched Olivia set her stuff down and sit herself on the couch. Elliot grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and made his way over to sit beside Olivia. He handed her a beer and sat back, resting his head on the back of the couch.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Olivia finally turned and looked to Elliot. "So, what did CSU find?" she asked quietly, scooting closer to Elliot and resting her head on his chest, smiling when she felt his arm wrap around her.

"Nothing. Melinda said that Jane Doe was killed in your apartment, and that her killer had slit her throat and wrists. She had no chance of survival."

"I think Richard White is involved." Olivia said quietly, burrowing herself deeper into Elliot's side. She felt Elliot tense and hold her closer.

"I have no doubt that he is involved in some way. You do need to know that I am not going to let him or anyone else hurt you again. Nothing is going to happen to you baby."

Olivia looked at Elliot and gave him a small smile. "I know. You wouldn't let anything happen to me as long as you could help it. I love you so much, Elliot."

"I love you too. More than you could ever know. I was so worried about you when you were missing, and nearly died when I saw that car go into the river. Liv, I was so worried I had lost you."

"But you didn't lose me. I'm right here and not planning on going anywhere."

"I couldn't live without you. I don't know what I would do. You mean the world to me." Elliot said, tears in his eyes from remembering the pain he felt when she was missing and in the hospital. Olivia looked at him, wanting to cry herself when she saw the tears streaming down his face. Olivia pushed herself up and straddled him. She took his face in both of her hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs. She made him look her straight in the eye before speaking.

"Elliot, I love you so much. I never want to leave you, but sometimes we can't control what happens. Hell, I could die right now of a heart attack. There is no way of telling when our time will be, but we can live in the moment. And if for some reason I do die, you would keep living. I wouldn't want you to cry and live in misery. I would want you to keep on living for me. I would want you to keep doing everything you could to be happy. Promise me. Promise me that you would live to keep my memory alive, to continue doing things that I left unfinished. Promise me you wouldn't eat your gun or live in misery. Promise me, Elliot."

"I promise." Elliot managed to choke out. When Olivia head his answer, she smiled and brought her lips down on his. She smiled against his lips and depend the kiss when she heard him moan. She broke the kiss and stifled a moan when Elliot continued to kiss down her neck. She leaned her head back to allow him more access.

Suddenly Elliot stood up, keeping Olivia in his arms. Olivia instinctively wrapped her legs around Elliot and returned her lips to his. Elliot carried them to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed before crawling on top of her and kissing her passionately. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was ready to go all the way.

"So sure." Olivia breathed with a lust filled voice, before pulling him down on top of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Love and Danger

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I am doing the best I can. I will try and do better.

Chapter 15

Olivia woke up the next morning and smiled when she felt Elliot's arm around her bare waist. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, and knew he was asleep. She thought back to last night and felt the blush rise up to her cheeks. It had been so full of love, so passionate, something completely new to her. Olivia had never felt so loved, so cared for, than when she was with Elliot. To be with him in such a romantic way, it was simply indescribable. Most men she had been with in the past had been a one night stand or a boyfriend. None of those relationships had lasted long, and the six had been either plain and boring, or rough and violent. Elliot had been so different. He had brought her a pleasure she had never felt before. He had been so gentle, so loving. It was incredible.

Olivia was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Elliot stir behind her, instinctively pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning." he rasped into her ear, his voice filled with sleep.

Olivia turned onto her stomach and looked at him. "Good morning" she smiled.

"How are you?" Elliot asked, his voice concerned but happy.

"Sore. But it is a good type of sore." she said, kissing the tip of his nose. Elliot smiled at her before turning onto his back, pulling Olivia on top of him. She smiled down at him. Elliot marveled at how the sun rays that streamed through the window landed on her, giving her a heavenly glow. She was so beautiful, so wonderful, so… perfect. He leaned up and captured her lips with his, unable to control the desire burning through him. He heard her moan against his lips, and the noise was like music to his ears. He flipped her over, ready to continue where they had left off the previous night. He looked down at Olivia, gazing into her large, chocolate colored eyes. They were full of lust and encouragement. Not wanting to wait any longer, they met each other with an earth shattering kiss, drowning out all reason. Nothing mattered except them.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Several hours later, Olivia found herself in her apartment alone. Elliot had been called into work, while she was stuck in the apartment. Her doctor had told her she needed at least two weeks worth of medical leave, and Olivia didn't stand a chance when Cragen and Elliot had found out. So now here she was, alone in her apartment instead of out helping her partner.

After several minutes of pacing, Olivia finally decided to go for a walk. It was a beautiful afternoon and for once it wasn't freezing or raining. Grabbing her keys, she headed out of her apartment and started towards Central Park.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot was in the squad room, looking through their latest victims past. He kept finding his mind drifting to Olivia. He had hated to leave her, but knew that she was fine. He looked up when Finn came over to him.

"Look man." Fin started. "We know you miss Olivia and we do to. But you have been reading the same page for close to an hour. Just call her or something. We could use some help, and you are acting like a lost puppy." he said, before walking to his desk.

Elliot looked over at his friend before reaching across his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed the number he had come to know by heart. He waited for her to pick up, frowning when she didn't. Endless possibilities were swirling through his head. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she hurt? Was she… alive? He grabbed his gun from his drawer and called out to Fin and Munch.

"Liv isn't answering her phone. I am going to go make sure she is ok?" he said. Munch looked at him with concern.

"Is everything ok?" Munch asked, knowing that Liv was still in a somewhat fragile state.

"Yes. She probably fell asleep." Elliot said, trying to convince himself.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

When Elliot got back to his apartment, he looked for Olivia. Not being able to find her, he rushed to the phone and noticed Liv's cell phone laying on the counter. He picked it up and looked at it. There was only messages from him. He picked up his own phone and called Cragen. He listened to the rings, anxiety crashing down on him.

"Cragen" the captains gruff voice said through the phone.

"Cap, it's Elliot. Liv isn't at her apartment. I need some uni's down here now." Elliot rushed. HE frowned when he heard the captain sigh.

"Elliot, we can't just start searching for her. We have to have a reason to. You know this. She…" he was cut off by Elliot's harsh voice.

"Richard White is still out there! That is reason enough! For all we know, she could be laying in a ditch hurt or at the bottom of the Hudson!"

"ELLIOT! She is a grown women who can take care of herself. She probably went for a walk. You know she enjoys going for runs and walks. If she is not back by morning, we will start searching. Until then, just wait there." Cragen said before hanging up. Elliot sighed and hung up, He went to his couch and sat back. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot had been asleep for close to four hours. He awoke with a start when he heard a key in the lock. He shot up and went to the hall. He saw Olivia walked in and immediately felt relief flood through his system. He went up to her and pulled her into a hug, startling Olivia. She immediately hugged him back.

After holding her in his arms for a few minutes, he pulled back, anger replacing relief. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled, growing angrier when he saw her eyes widen in shock. Olivia took a step back.

"I went for a walk, and I forgot my phone. I lost track of time. I'm fine." she said, his anger frightening her.

"YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR CLOSE TO FIVE HOURS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH THIS?"

Olivia froze. Those words were the exact same as the ones Richard had told her, the same tone. She suddenly wasn't in the apartment, but in the basement with her two nightmares again.

Elliot felt instant regret when he saw the fear fill her eyes. He knew that look all too well. It was the same look he saw on victims, especially when they were reliving something. He went to her and pulled her to him, pressing her body against his own. "Liv, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was just worried. It is ok, sweetheart. You are safe now. They can't hurt you anymore." he soothed, kissing the top of her head. He smiled when he felt her relax into his arms.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into his chest.

"It is alright. It was a mistake. I am sorry too." he smiled. He followed her as she went into the bedroom. Without changing she climbed into bed and lay down, pulling him down beside her. Without saying anything, she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot woke up and looked at the clock. His vision was blurry, his head felt like it could explode, and his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He couldn't understand what was going on. He looked to the foot of his bed, and started. The head of a young woman was sitting against his dresser, her eyes opened in fear. Suddenly everything fell into place. They must have been drugged so someone could leave the head in their room. Wait. Their. Elliot turned over and bent over Olivia's body.

"Liv. Honey, wake up!" he pleaded, shaking her, slapping her, desperately trying to get her to wake up. He leaned over her unconscious form and grabbed her walkie.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE AT DETECTIVE BENSON'S APARTMENT!" he yelled into it. He looked at Olivia when he heard her gasp. Her breathing was becoming slow and shallow.

"What is happening?" Elliot thought to himself before passing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Love and Danger

Chapter 16

Elliot awoke to someone shining a light into his eyes. He groaned and closed his eyes, moving his hand to his head. He tried to remember what happened, but his memory was fuzzy. He could remember going back to his apartment, Olivia was there, they went to sleep together in his bed after an arguement over something. Suddenly everything clicked. They had been drugged. There was a head at the foot of the bed. OLIVIA! Where was she? He started struggling against the hands that were prodding at his arms and holding him down, preventing him from getting to his lover.

"OLIVIA!" he shouted, his eyes shooting open and his body fighting off the hands that were holding him down. He made his way to his feet, only to fall back to the bed. The room was spinning. He heard the nurses telling him to stay still, but he couldn't. He had no idea where Olivia was. This was the second time in a day. He froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Elliot! Calm down." his captain said in a comforting tone. Elliot froze immediately, knowing that if the captain was here, Olivia was in good hands. He rested his back against the pillows and looked at his captain expectantly.

Cragen knew when he got the call that he needed to be by his two best detectives side. He would need to be there to comfort them and make sure they received the best care possible. When he first got to the hospital, his instinct told him to go to Olivia first. Even though he wasn't allowed to see her, he was thankful she was here instead of missing. Cragen looked at Elliot and smiled.

"They were examining her when I got here. They think she may have had a reaction of some sort to whatever you guys were drugged with. They say she will be fine, but they were trying to regulate her breathing. They also said she was still unconscious which wasn't something they were to worried. You saved her life, Elliot."

"But she is in the hospital. We should have stayed in a hotel. We know White was stalking her, so of course he would have known where she was staying."

"Elliot, how do you know it was White?"

"Who else would it be captain?"

The captain nodded and looked at the detective. Waving goodbye to Elliot, Cragen headed into the hall. "Is Elliot right? Is White behind all this?" he thought to himself.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

It had been two hours since Elliot had woken up. He had been released and gone straight to Olivia's room. She was still sleeping, but the doctors thought that she had inhaled a higher dose of the drug. The doctors said she had had an allergic reaction to whatever they had been given, which is part of what caused her to have trouble breathing. Although Elliot was relieved that they were both relatively ok, he was frustrated that they were in the hospital at all. He was resting in the chair beside her bed, both of his hands holding hers. He watched her face intently, completely unable to tear his eyes away from her face. Even though Elliot knew that none of this was his fault, he couldn't help but feel he could have done something, in someway, to protect her from this.

Anger built up inside of inside of Elliot. It was an uncontrollable rage that could not be put out unless he did something about it himself. He wanted to kill the bastard who was responsible for hurting his Liv. Elliot knew that while his anger was to be expected, he couldn't do anything about it. His eyes shot up when he felt Olivia's hand moved gently against his. He stood up and leaned over her bedside, stroking her face gently.

"Liv? Honey, can you hear me?" he asked, his voice low and rough. He watched as her eyes fluttered, closed as soon as she managed to fully open. Elliot couldn't help but smile when Olivia finally managed to open her eyes and keep them open. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

"Hey." she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey yourself." he responded, slowly bringing his lips down to hers. The kiss was simple and sweet, and over all too soon. Olivia looked up at Elliot, her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"We were drugged. CSU is at my apartment now, trying to figure out how the drugs were dispensed. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked, knowing that she had had the worst of it.

"My chest hurts and I have a massive headache. Other than that, I am just fine. What aren't you telling me?" Olivia asked, being able to see he was keeping something from her.

Elliot looked down at the floor. He knew that she would find out he was lying, but he wanted to protect her from the truth. The head had honestly scared him, and he didn't want to worry Olivia anymore than necessary. He knew she would find some way to blame this on herself, and to make sure she paid for whatever it was she thought she had done. Elliot wanted to protect her from this, from herself. He lived to protect her, to ensure her safety. To imagine being the reason she was hurting was unbearable. He never wanted to hurt her, never wanted to let anyone else hurt her. He was pulled out of his thought when he heard Olivia calling his name. He suddenly knew that he would only be hurting her from withholding the truth. Looking into her eyes, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Liv… there was a… head… at the foot of our bed." he said, watching her face intently. Olivia just looked at him.

"A head? As in a human head?" she asked, unable to believe. She couldn't imagine what kind of person could decapitate someone in cold blood. Elliot looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah. It was the head of a woman. That's all I know so far."

Before Olivia could respond, Cragen, Munch, and Finn came into the room.

"Hey baby girl." Fin said, his voice sympathetic.

"Hey guys." Olivia said, giving a slight smile. Cragen walked over to her and stood by the edge of the bed. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked from Olivia to Elliot. Both detectives knew that look and remained silent, waiting for their captain to speak.

"We found something at the apartment." Cragen said, unable to look the detectives in the eye. Olivia and Elliot looked at one another before turning to the squad. Munch came up and held up an evidence in a bag. Olivia took it from him and read.

" _You make me lose my head Olivia. I love you. No hard feelings."_

It was a note from Richard White. It was proof that he had done this.


	17. Chapter 17

Love and Danger

A/N- This will be a short chapter but I will update as soon as possible. Don't worry I am trying to make this an action packed story! Read, Review, Enjoy!

Chapter 17

It had been two weeks since they had gotten out of the hospital and had received the letter from White. She knew it was only a matter of time before he died, or she did. She was sitting at her desk at the precinct, Elliot across from her. They had been sharing a hotel suite together, Elliot refusing to leave her. She loved him. Just then, a young boy came into the station house.

"I am looking for an Olivia Benson." he said, looking around. Olivia felt that all too familiar sense of fear well up inside of her. She went and got the letter from the young boy, not even noticing when he turned and walked away. She opened the letter. It said the exact same thing that the last letter said. At this point, Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen were surrounding her, all wearing the same look of concern.

Olivia felt fear flood through her. Richard White was out there. Richard White wanted her. Richard White was planning on raping and killing her. He wasn't going to stop until she was his. He was going to get her. Olivia suddenly felt that the room was closing in around her, that the air was being sucked from her lungs. She threw the note to the ground, and slowly started to back onto the room. She knew everyone in the rooms eyes were on her, but she didn't care. She needed to get out of there, and fast. She turned on her heel and ran out of the squad room, heading for the stairs to the roof. She reached the stairs and started to sprint up them, only to run into another officer. She paused to apologize briefly. She took a moment to note that she had never seen the officer before, and that he looked at her with an almost predatory look. She shivered, fear becoming an ever present feeling. She shook her head and continued to sprint up the stairs, not stopping until she reached the roof.

Stepping out, she felt air return to her lungs. Olivia knew that Elliot knew better than to follow her up here. The roof was the place she could come to get away, to catch her breath. This was her sanctuary. Her place where she could get away from all of the hatred and darkness of the world. She went to the edge and looked over the city she called home. Even though she knew Elliot would probably end up checking on her after seeing the letter, she wished he would leave her alone. Everyone she loved and cared for ended up getting hurt or killed. She couldn't let that happen to Elliot. She wouldn't. She heard the door open, and assumed it was Elliot. She knew that he would be there to comfort her and to tell her she would be alright, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She turned around when she felt a hand slide around her waist. She gasped. This man was not Elliot. It was the officer from the stairwell, the one she didn't recognize. She ripped herself from his arms and started to back away from him, his evil smile scaring her more than she already was. Before she knew what was happening, he was lunging at her, tackling her to the ground. He immediately straddled her and started to rip open her shirt. It was at this point Olivia wanted Elliot more than anything.

The man who was on top of her smiled down at her, her top now completely open. "Remember one thing bitch, once I am done with you, you are going to wish I had killed you. My partner has plans for you." he said, his voice low and raspy. Olivia knew she needed to get out of this situation, and she couldn't do it alone.

"ELLIOT!" she screamed, knowing he would help her. She just prayed for him to have heard her.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot was sitting at his desk, painfully aware of everyone's eyes on him, including Cragen's. They had read the letter, making them all sick to their stomachs. Elliot knew the roof was Olivia's safe place, and he wanted to give her a few minutes to calm down before he went to check on her.

All of the sudden he heard a noise. Him and the captain looked around before they heard it again. This time Elliot could hear exactly what the sound was. It was Olivia screaming for him, fear and urgency lacing her voice. Without a second thought, he started running up the stairs to the roof, aware that the captain, Fin and Munch were following him. He broke open the door to the roof, seeing a man on top of Olivia.

When the man saw the detectives and their captain, he pulled Olivia to her feet, only after hitting her in the head with the butt of her own gun. Elliot saw red. He had his own gun aimed on the strange man, watching warily as he started to edge towards the edge of the roof, Olivia still in his grip.

"You wanna know something?" the strange man asked the detectives. "I know I won't get out of here alive. " With that, he pushed the dazed Olivia, over the edge of the building.


	18. Chapter 18

Love and Danger

A/N- So I already had this written and decided to go ahead and post it. I am still on break, at least until my exams are over, personal problems are under control, and I am feeling better. So maybe a two or three week break. I know it is a short chapter, but if I have time I will update.

CHAPTER 18

Olivia landed with a jerk as her armpits came in contact with the railing surrounding the building. She screamed as she realized that the only thing keeping her from falling to her death, was a rusty metal bar. She could hear Elliot screaming her name and looked up, only to see a figure falling over the side. She looked down just in time to see the man who attacked her fall to the ground with a sickening thud. She screamed again, knowing that this could easily be her own fate. She felt someone grabbing her wrists and looked up, seeing Elliot and Fin grabbing onto her arms. With little effort, they were able to pull her up and back onto the roof.

When Elliot had her over the edge, she fell into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He cradled her in his arms and buried his face in her hair, whispering soft comforts into her ear. After she finally calmed down, they looked up to see Cragen, Fin, and Munch all staring at her with concern. Olivia smiled weakly at them, trying to let them know she was ok. Cragen came up to her and knelt beside her.

"Olivia, do you know who that man was? What exactly happened?"

Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes before looking at the captain.

"I don't know who he is...was. I passed him in the stairwell when I was coming up here. I was standing by the edge when I heard the door open. I… I thought it was Elliot, so I didn't turn around. Then he grabbed me around the waist and I turned around, to see it wasn't Elliot. He threw me to the ground and ripped my shirt open." She stopped her story, trying to control the tears that were flowing down her cheek. Elliot, having just realized that her shirt was in fact torn, immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her small body. After she had the jacket wrapped around her, she felt comfortable, her heart rate decreasing as she breathed in Elliots scent. She finally continued her account of what happened. "He had me underneath him, straddling me, and was telling me all of the things he had planned for me. He kept saying his partner was going to get me after he was done, and that I would wish that he had killed me. Then I screamed for Elliot and you all know what happened next." Olivia finished telling her story, leaning deeper into Elliot. She smiled when he hugged her just as tight, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Cragen looked at the couple, knowing that there was no way they would leave each others side. He had no doubt that Elliot would be even more overprotective of Olivia. Although Cragen saw Olivia as his daughter and wanted her to be protected from danger and heartbreak, he was incredibly thankful that Elliot was with her, and would never leave her. He went over to the edge of the building, the image of Olivia being pushed over flying through his mind. He looked down to see Olivia's attacker's broken body lying on the unforgiving ground, broken and twisted. Cragen could see Dr. Warner down there examining the body, and several officers keeping back interested civilians. He nodded towards Elliot and began to usher everyone back down to the squadroom. Fin and Munch both looked at Olivia and Elliot, giving her small smiles of comfort before heading down with their captain.

As soon as Olivia and Elliot were alone on the rooftop, Elliot pulled Olivia as close to him as possible, placing a passionate kiss to her lips. He could taste the saltiness of the tears trailing down her cheeks. His heart broke when he felt her tremble against him, and slowly peeled his lips from hers and looked at her. She was looking away and trembling, not caring that she was showing him her vulnerable state. Without any words, he simply held her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, allowing himself to revel in the fact she was alive. Yet one thought remained on his mind. How long would this luck of survival last?


	19. Chapter 19

Love and Danger

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated. I have an awful head cold and writing has been the last thing on my mind. But I am at school now and have finished all of my assignment and have an hour of free time. I guess that is what I get for working ahead. Anywho, this chapter will be mostly Olivia's point of view, with only a little bit from Elliot's point of view. Just hang with me. School is almost over and then I will be able to write so much more.

Chapter 19

Later that night, Olivia laid in bed with her head resting on Elliot's chest. She listened quietly to the sound of the steady beating of his heart and the peaceful rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. She couldn't help but feel that this was the way she was supposed to live. To be with Elliot every second of every day, to love and be loved by him unconditionally. Then another thought crossed her mind.

When that man had first grabbed her on the roof, she had been frightened, terrified even. She wasn't ready to die, and she sure as hell didn't want to leave Elliot. All she had wanted was for Elliot to save her (thank God he did), and for him to hold her and never let go. Then the man had pushed her over the edge of the building. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, but for Olivia it felt like an eternity. She had felt so many emotions course through her body. First it was fear, then anger towards the man who had pushed her, sadness that she would leave Elliot, calmness when she accepted her fate, and then something she couldn't explain. It was almost like an adrenaline rush, something she wanted to experience again. Everything had been so clear, so easy. It made her feel like she was invincible, like she could accomplish anything, like she had a strength within her that could never be stripped away from her. It was something she wished she could feel all the time. It was her reminder of her own survival through all of her struggles, whether they were recent or a part of the past.

Olivia gasped when Elliot's sleep filled voice broke through the silence.

"Stop thinking so loudly." he said, pulling her closer against him. Olivia couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Who said I was thinking?" she asked, a smirk gracing her face. She laughed when he pulled her onto her back and leaned over her, giving her a playful glare.

"You did. I have known you for 12 years, Liv. I know you, even the little details. I know your favorite food, your favorite song, even your favorite animal. The point is, I can read you inside out and you can do the same for me. Now, please, tell me what you were thinking."

Olivia hesitated. Did she want to tell him she enjoyed the adrenaline rush? Did she want to tell him she was willing to do just about anything to experience the wonderful feeling again? Deciding against it, she snuggled deeper into him, resting her head on his chest and running her fingers through his chest hair.

"I was just thinking about how much has changed in the past few weeks. Between being kidnapped and almost being killed, a person would think i would be frightened, but I'm not." Olivia said, slowly straddling Elliot before she continued. "It's all you fault, you know."

Elliot tensed. Was she blaming her for everything that had happened to her? He looked up at her, his eyes wide with apprehension.

Olivia smirked at him before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"It is all your fault that I am so happy. I am so in love that I am completely oblivious to all other problems".

Elliot let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His heart rate picked up at those three simple words. She loved him. Him. Elliot knew that commitment and trust was something Olivia didn't take lightly, and he didn't blame her. If he had grown up, knowing he was a product of a vicious rape, dealing with an alcoholic mother who was both verbally and physically abusive, and had his heart broken over and over again, he would be scared to love or be loved. He shivered when he felt her lick the shell of his ear. Grinning, he flipped them over so she was beneath him.

"I love you too, Liv. So much." he said before crashing his lips to hers. Not soon after, the room was filled with the delicious sounds of their passionate love-making.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The next day, the squad room was bustling with activity. The detectives were working on a case, while also trying to keep Olivia distracted so she wouldn't know that they were looking into the man who had attacked her. It was close to noon before anyone was able to catch a break. Elliot looked across his desk at his partner, smiling as he thought back to the previous night.

"Hey, Liv. Wanna grab some lunch?" he asked, wanting to be able to have a few minutes alone with her, not having to worry about his colleagues questioning stares.

"Sure." she said with a smile, standing up as he did. She smiled as he helped her with her coat. She waved to John and Munch as they headed out. Walking out of the precinct, Elliot searched his pockets for his keys. He cursed when he realized he had forgotten his wallet.

"Hey Liv, I forgot my wallet. Here are the keys. I will be right back." he said before taking off to his desk. When he reached it, he noticed Cragen, Munch and Fin all coming towards him with serious expressions. Without being asked, Cragen spoke up.

"White has another accomplice, and from the looks of it, it is a past perp."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Outside, Olivia started walking towards the car. As she neared it, she pressed the unlock button. Just as she did, the car exploded, bursting into flames and sending her flying backwards.


	20. Chapter 20

Love and Danger

A/n- IT'S SUMMER! Enough said on that topic. Another thing, Christina Grimmie passed away this weekend. For those of you who don't know her, look he up on youtube. She was such an incredible person who died far too soon. She was such a big inspiration to me, and I have had a hard time accepting it. I guess I am still in shock. So this chapter is in memory of her. This chapter will be VERY short but I swear I will update soon.

Chapter 20

Olivia hit the ground with a hard thud, pain shooting through her body. She could feel small, flaming items falling on her skin, burning her. She grunted when a large piece of hot metal landing on her stomach. She tried to push it off of her, but she simply could not force herself to move. Olivia felt exhaustion coursing through her body, and could not help but close her eyes.

She could hear the sirens blaring and doors opening. She knew Elliot would have heard the explosion, but she couldn't seem to open her eyes or move in anyway. Suddenly she could feel hands on her. She momentarily panicked, fearing it was Richard White. She forced herself to remain as still as possible. Then she heard the sound of angels. Elliot's voice talking to her, begging her to open her eyes.

"Olivia? Olivia, can you hear me? Open your eyes sweetheart." A pause. "Can you squeeze my hand?" Another pause. Voices became more distant. "She isn't opening her eyes." Elliot must be talking to Fin. Fingers pressed against her neck. "Her pulse is strong." Then silence.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

When Olivia woke up, her memory was hazy. She looked around to see what she assumed was a hospital room, and Elliot sleeping peacefully in the chair beside her. She smiled at his face, knowing he fell asleep full of concern and that would make him wake up cranky. Olivia tried to sit up, but gasped, feeling a painful burn on her stomach. She looked over at Elliot and saw him still sleeping. She tried again to sit up and succeeded. She slowly swung her feet over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. She cried out in pain and felt her knees buckle. Before she hit the floor, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder to see Elliot frowning down at her.

"Where do you think you were going?" he asked. His voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"I would suppose you would be. You're covered in burns and cuts. The doctor said you were lucky everything was minor."

Olivia looked at Elliot. She could see the fear and concern in his eyes, and instantly knew he was blaming himself. She put her hand on his cheek and waited to speak until he looked into her eyes. "It is NOT your fault Elliot. Whoever made our car blow up is to blame."

"About that, we think there is another person involved."

"How? Harris is dead? I saw his body in the morgue." Olivia said, panicking slightly.

"I know baby. I know. It is someone else. And until we find out who, you are not leaving my side. If i go back into the building, so do you. We unlock our car from inside the building. You and I will be spending a lot of time together."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." she said, before leaning in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together.

"Marry me." Elliot whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Love and Danger

A/N- Going on vacation in TWO days!

Chapter 21

Olivia looked at Elliot in complete shock. Had he really just asked her to marry him? She could feel her heartbeat speed up and heat rise to her cheeks. Isn't this what she wanted? Didn't she always want to be married to Elliot? She looked over at Elliot and so many emotions in his eyes. Love, curiosity, fear, expectation. Finally after several long seconds of silence, Olivia had come up with her answer.

"Elliot. You know how much I love you, and I do want to marry you",

"I sense a but coming on." Elliot interrupted.

"But we haven't even been on a date yet. I know that I have loved you for a really long time and you say you have loved me for just as long, but how do you know this is what you really want? What if things don't work out? I can't lose you Elliot. You're my best friend."

"I can't lose you either. And I understand your fears. I tell you what. How about we go on a date next Friday and see what our next step is after that? You should be all healed up and I can be very romantic." Elliot said with a wink.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "I would like that." She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled back before things could get heated. "So. When can I get out of here?"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Two days had passed since Olivia got out of the hospital and things were going good. She had returned to work this morning and her burns were healing nicely. She was currently sitting at her desk thinking. Suddenly she felt something hit her forehead. She looked down to see a wadded up paper and then looked over to Fin.

"I know that is your signature move to get someone's attention. What do you want?" Olivia asked.

"You have been staring off into space for at least twenty minutes. What's up with you? Are you hurting? Do I need to call Elliot? He just went to grab us some lunch but I am sure he can come back?" Fin asked. Olivia loved Fin like a brother. However, he could occasionally be over protective.

"Fin. I'm fine. I promised everyone I would let you know if I'm hurting. I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

Olivia glared at Fin. "Are you serious? What are we? Five? Am I not allowed to think without you needing to know every damn detail? Seriously?" she all but yelled as she got up and grabbed a few files off of her desk and her phone and purse. Everyone watched as she stormed out of the room. Little did she know she had dropped one important piece of paper that she didn't want anyone to see.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot walked into the room twenty minutes later carrying several bags of food. HE glanced around for Olivia. He looked over to Fin who now had a mouthful of a cheeseburger.

"Have you seen Olivia?" Elliot asked. He wanted to make sure she ate something or he knew she would forget. He glanced at Munch when he heard a small laugh.

"Yeah Fin." Munch snickered. "Where has our darling Olivia gone?"

Fin glared at Munch before looking cautiously at Elliot. "Well she was staring off into space so I threw a piece of paper at her to try and get her attention. I asked her what she was thinking about and then she just got mad and ran off. I don't know wha…" before Fin could finished, Elliot had him pinned against a wall.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO GO AFTER HER? SHE SHOULDN'T BE ALONE RIGHT NOW. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR HER RIGHT NOW!" Elliot yelled in his face. Elliot lifted his fist to punch Fin but before he could, Cragen and Munch had pulled him back and restrained him.

Cragen stepped in front of Elliot and put both hands on his shoulders. "Elliot, son, look at me. This is not what we should be doing right now. Do you know where she could have gone? Both your and hers apartments are crime scenes and we haven't gotten you two set up in a hotel. Where else could she have gone?"

"I honestly don't know." Elliot sighed before walking over to her desk. Her desk was clean and organized, but Elliot noticed a small piece of paper hidden behind a notebook. HE opened it up and read it before he felt his whole body stiffen. Before anyone could say a word, Elliot had grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia stood at the water's edge looking down. She couldn't understand how, but somehow she knew he was alive. She heard a rustling in the trees behind her and turned to see Elliot emerge.

"Do you really think it's true?" he asked.

"Yes. I think Merritt Rook is alive."


	22. Chapter 22

Love and Danger

A/N- Sorry for the wait! This chapter contains spoilers from the episode "Authority". Read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 22

Olivia and Elliot stood at the water's edge and recalled the last time they had encountered Merritt Rook. Elliot could recall the pain he felt when he thought Olivia was being shocked. Even though he thought she was being hurt, he could feel her pain. He hated that he couldn't protect her. The man had stood in front of him hurting his partner and all he could do was sit there and listen to it. It had killed him and he had felt guilty for days afterward, even though Olivia turned out to be uninjured.

Olivia remembered everything that had happened from the moment Rook kidnapped her. He had recorded her speaking and said he would change it to make it sound like she was screaming. She immediately knew this would be used as an emotional weapon against Elliot. Then it was silent. She had no idea how long she sat in that studio, and each passing moment was another second she prayed for Elliot to burst through the door and rescue her. Finally, after what she assumed was close to 10 hours, she heard Rooks voice.

"Liv, Elliot's here."

Olivia knew what she was supposed to say. Rook had told her that he would hurt Elliot if she didn't say what he told her too.

"Do what he says, El." she rasped out, realizing that she was incredibly thirsty and her throat was as dry as sandpaper. Suddenly, all she wanted was to be wrapped in Elliot's arms, away from here. She could here him saying her name, but she was so tired she couldn't focus. Then the noises began.

The room went dark just as spooky noises started to fill the room. Olivia tried to remind herself that this was just a way to frighten her and give Rook a chance to mentally torture Elliot. She knew she had to stay strong, to protect Elliot. So she looked at the floor and took deep breathes, believing that Elliot would burst through the door and rescue her. And that is just what he did.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot and Olivia were snapped out of the past when they suddenly felt raindrops pelting against their skin. Elliot looked down at Olivia and smiled as he saw her looking up at the crying sky, laughing. Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw the lust in his eyes. She was speechless and motionless as she watched him creep forward and slowly bring his lips to her. Olivia moaned as she felt the passion flow through their bodies and crash together as one at their lips. They pulled apart when air became necessary.

"Wow." Olivia breathed out, her mind still reeling from the earth-shattering kiss.

"I know." Elliot said with a smirk. Olivia grinned at him.

"What was that for anyways?"

"Olivia, I love you so much, and I can't think of anyone more beautiful. I want to kiss you all day long, be near you my entire life. I used to think that a home was a building where you lived, but I was wrong. Olivia, you ARE my home, and nothing can ever change that."

Olivia looked at Elliot with tear filled eyes and smiled. No man had ever told her that. Hell, no person had ever told her that they loved her before. She never knew a man could love her so much, that anyone could see her as someone to love Her mother had always abused her, whether it be physical or mental, and Olivia had come to believe that she was unlovable, a monster. But here was Elliot telling her how much he loved her and that she was his life. It was all she needed to hear.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you."


	23. Chapter 23

Love and Danger

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated. I honestly just haven't had the motivation to write.

Chapter 23

Elliot looked at Olivia in shock. Had she really just said she would marry him? He looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of doubt or fear, but all he saw was love and joy. He slowly pulled out a little black box from his coat pocket and held it out to her.

"I wasn't sure if you would ever say yes, but I knew if you did, I wanted you to have this one." he said with tears in his eyes as he watched her open the box. Olivia gasped when she saw the beautiful diamond ring. She looked at him in awe. Elliot smiled at her and took the ring and slid it on her finger. "It is a family heirloom. My great-grandfather gave it to my great-grandmother and ever since then each Stabler gives it to the woman he loves more than anything. I could never give it to Kathy because I never truly loved her, but with you, I feel complete. I feel like I am finally home. I love you so much Olivia Benson."

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Elliot. So much." she said before pressing her lips to his. They continued their passionate kiss and nearly forgot that the rain was soaking them or the fact that Olivia was in danger.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Fin and Munch were at the stationhouse working on a new case when they saw Cragen exit his office with a concerned look on his face. They immediately stood up and watched as he warily walked over to them.

"I think Merritt Rook is alive. I also think that he and Richard White are working together." Cragen said solemnly.

Both Fin and Munch looked at him with questioning looks. Finally, after several moments of silence, Munch broke the silence. "What makes you say that?"

Cragen looked at him warily. "The fact that I just got an email signed by both of them saying that Olivia has a number of days left before she faces a violent rape and death."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot and Olivia had finally broken apart and headed to their hotel room to change into dry clothes. They had called Cragen and left him a message saying they were taking the rest of the day off. They were currently sitting on the bed, wrapped in eachothers arms.

"You know we will have to tell Cragen about our relationship." Olivia said.

"I have a feeling him and the squad already know about our relationship."

"What makes you say that?"

"They have all told me at some point over the past month that they knew I love you. Someone doesn't just say that."

"Ok. Well we should still tell him and the squad. Make it completely official."

Elliot grinned. "I don't think it can get anymore official. But we could always try." he said as he rolled on top of her. Both of them groaned with disapproval when they heard Olivia's phone ring. Elliot rolled off of her and watched Olivia as she answered the phone.

Olivia's face paled as she heard the short message. The voice had clearly been altered. This was the call of the end. She hung up and looked at Elliot's worried face.

"What did they say?" he asked. Olivia looked at him with fearful eyes full of tears.

"Three days left, detective Benson."


	24. Chapter 24

Love and Danger

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been super busy and then we lost power for four days. But don't worry! I am back and feeling like I need to constantly write. Read, Enjoy, Review!

Chapter 24

"Three days," Olivia thought to herself. Was this really all she had left? "It's not fair!" her mind all but screamed at her. "I finally have everything I have wanted. Elliot. A good job. A good life. Now it is all going to be taken away!" Olivia wanted to cry. Her heart felt like it was shattering over and over again, while at the same time it felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Why was this happening? How was this happening? Olivia couldn't understand. She could feel herself slowly going numb, her body slowly blocking out everything that was happening, protecting itself.

Elliot could see Olivia was slowly losing it. He slowly helped her up and headed to the car, aware that at this point, Olivia was simply physically there. It was clear she had emotionally checked out, and Elliot could only guess what she was feeling if she was even feeling anything at all. He silently buckled her into her seat and got into the driver's seat, driving to the stationhouse. When they got there, Elliot held Olivia close to him and walked into the bullpen.

"We have a problem." Elliot said once the captain, John, and Fin were all looking at him. He watched as the group looked at them both solemnly. Finally, Munch slowly walked towards them. Munch looked at Olivia and slowly took her by the arm and lead her to the cribs, knowing that Cragen and Fin would want to tell Elliot about the email that Cragen had received.

Elliot watched as Munch lead Olivia to the cribs. He knew that Olivia was completely checked out when she offered no excuse and simply let Munch lead her away. Elliot looked to Cragen and Fin expectantly. Finally, Cragen spoke up.

"Elliot, I received an email today. It was signed by two people. Richard White and… Merritt Rook."

"I knew it! Olivia and I both figured he was alive. This is a bad thing, but at least we know who to look out for right?"

Cragen looked at him sadly. "Elliot, the email was… graphic. I am not going to let you read it because I know anyone who does will have nightmares, but I can tell you that we are assigning a protective detail on Olivia and you are to be with her at all times."

Elliot sighed. "Cap'n, I know I don't want to see the email, but i need to know the outline of it. Please, sir. Let me know what we are fighting against."

"Elliot, all I will say is it described a very graphic rape and murder that would be inflicted upon Olivia. At least we all know that we all will do everything in our power to prevent that from happening."

Elliot nodded and looked up at the cribs. "If you will excuse me, I need to go check on my partner. I think we will sleep here tonight. I think it might make her feel safer and more at home." he said before walking up to the cribs.

Upon entering the cribs, Elliot saw Munch sitting on one of the bunks with an arm around Olivia. Munch looked up at Elliot and slowly walked over to Elliot. Both men wore looks of deep concern for the lady who held a special place in both of their hearts.

"Has she said anything?" Elliot asked in a hushed tone, not wanting Olivia to hear.

"No." Munch replied simply. Munch looked over his shoulder back at Olivia and frowned. Her whole demeanor had changed, morphing her into another person. Looking at her now, Munch realized this was just a shell of the strong, independent woman he had come to know over the years. Munch looked back to Elliot. "Did the captain tell you Merritt Rook is alive?" he asked sullenly.

Elliot frowned. "Yes, he did."

"Do you think he will come after her?"

"I honestly don't know. When he had kidnapped Olivia, he never physically hurt her. I feel like if he ever wanted to hurt someone, it would be psychological, or maybe emotionally. I am honestly just confused about how Merritt Rook knew White... " Elliot said, suddenly trailing off.

"Elliot?" Munch asked, confused.

"I think I know how they know each other. Can you stay with her for a few more minutes?" Elliot asked. He gave a small smile when Munch nodded his consent and dashed out the doors.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Captain!" Elliot said, entering Cragen's office. Cragen looked up from his mountain of paperwork with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" Cragen asked. "Is Olivia alright?"

"She is fine. Munch is with her. I think I know how Rook and White are connected."

"How?"

"White is smart. He knows he can't do everything by himself, especially a crime of such an extreme. He needs someone who can help him with anything. Merritt Rook was underground. He needed someone who could help him remain hidden. I am unsure of how they found each other, but I am convinced that this is how they are connected."

Cragen thought for a moment and then looked back up at Elliot. "I think you are right."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Upstairs, Munch was looking into Olivia's wide, unblinking eyes, trying desperately to figure out how to calm the detective.

"Olivia, I know you're scared right now, but you have to trust that everyone is doing and will continue to do everything in our power to keep you safe. We will find everyone who is involved in this, and will make sure they pay the price. But we need you to say something, do something, anything Olivia. Please." Munch begged her unchanging form.

Olivia slowly looked up at John, her gaze still glassy, her eyes unblinking.

With a monotone voice, showing no signs of emotion or carel, she said a simple five words.

"I am going to die."


End file.
